Welcome to My Life
by Zsign KRay
Summary: Dakoda Ray has just moved to a new town named Tranquility Nevada to get a new start. She is thrown into a war she was never meant to be a part of and in doing so, she may find the truth behind something she didn't know she lost. Everyone will be tested in bonds and trust.
1. Dear Whatever

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

This is my first story so please give me feed back.

* * *

><p>August 23rd , 2008<p>

Dear what should I call you?

I wonder if I should call you a Journal or a Diary or just a Notebook.

Well for now, I guess I'll call you "Book".

(I don't even know why I am writing this)

Anyway…. Here goes nothing…. Dear Book,

My name is Dakoda Aria Ray, but everyone calls me Koda. I am just a normal kid that goes to school, hangs with friends and fights with my siblings. I have 4 brothers and sisters named, (in order from oldest to youngest) Skyra (19), Tyson (18), Kayley (15), and Trey (14). I am right in between Tyson and Kayley. My parents are separated and I live with my dad along with Skyra and Tyson. Kayley and Trey are with my mom. We use to live in the same city growing up as kids but dad wanted to get away from my mom so we moved to another city. I am ok about us moving into a new city but we have to move around a lot.

I am 17 years old and in Grade 11 and I just moved to a new town in the middle of nowhere called Tranquility, in the middle of the Nevada Desert. I hate that we had to move to new town. My dad is a member of the UN is moved all over the place but this is the furthest I have moved in my life. I am originally from Canada, I moved to Nevada from Northern Ontario. So I moved pretty far from al my friends and familiar surroundings, (Not to mention that Northern Ontario is cold and Nevada is scorching hot) to a completely new place where no one knows me, maybe that might be a good thing.

Well anyways, I don't really know what to write in this so I guess I will just tell more about my life. Like I said, my dad is a member of the UN. He also works a soldier at the rank of Colonel and he was recently assigned to a new branch of the United States Military. That's what he told me anyway, so now he was transferred to Nevada and I absolutely hate it. I wish that I had stayed living with my mom.

Because I moved, I have to start at a whole new school in the middle of high school. My older brother and sister finished high school already. Tyson is looking for a job in the military and he has no girl friend or a life so he is fine with moving. Skyra is looking for a college to attend so she is going to be moving to a new area anyways. But I am the only one not ok with moving.

The town is really small and it looks like there isn't really a lot to do around here. My dad says that I should take this as a chance for a fresh start. So I guess that I could try and behave at the new school, but I make no promises. I don't know what to do in this backwater town. It is so boring. I want to go back home but my dad says that this is our new home so I guess that I have to stay and live with this. I am going to try and accept moving this far and moving to another country but I don't think I'm gonna like this. On the other hand this might be a good thing.

I wonder what this new school will be like. I hope there isn't a whole lot of preps and nerds at the school. What I really hate is people who show off or who are secretive of things. And I really hope there aren't any people that think others are weird or people who are liars. I may act badly but I wouldn't lie or commit a crime. At my old school I stood out and I was called a weirdo. I was expelled mid semester from my old school because of something bad that happened and someone lied and blamed it on me. I was unable to finish the 11th grade because of that and now I have to retake it. I really hope that I can get by unnoticed by anyone. I don't want to be labelled as someone that's weird.

Well on to other things. Should tell a little bit more about myself, I don't really like to talk about what happened at the school or anything. I might at a later date. Well anyways, I should probably tell more about what I like. I like Music, things like Pop, Hip Hop and Rock. My favourite bands are Skillet, Linkin Park and Three Days Grace. I my favourite colour is Red and I love Anime. I have 2 Doberman Pinscher named Ayden and Kharis. Ayden is 3 years old and Kharis is 2 ½. I love both of them very much. I also like to go to shooting ranges and shoot off some guns, problem is, I have a trigger happy personality. I am really good a sniping up to 1800 feet. I think that I might sign up for the Military as a Sniper. I do own several guns so people know not to get on my bad side. Because I am a sniper and I can get through many thins without being seen, I am also called Shadow by my dad's military friends. I am very sneaky when it comes to military operations, though I never get to go out in the field, I get to use official military training grounds.

I also have an interest in space and I have a secret interest in Astrophysics, Astronomy and Meteorology. I love learning how weather works and learning about the stars and other planets. (I also kind of believe in aliens. I am not a crazy person who wears that tin foil on their heads but I do believe that considering the science and probability, there is a chance that there is life on other planets.) I also have an interest in mechanics, cybernetics and electronic devices, finding out how they work and stuff.

I also have a strange connection with electronic devices. When I think about something or get mad or just do something, it can affect the electronics around me and sometimes, like during thunder storms, I feel electricity and sparks in the palms of my hands, like the feeling of a static shock. I don't understand why this happens but it doesn't really bother me. My brother, sister and dad all know about that and they just call it my secret super power but I still don't understand why I have this ability, but I live with it. No one outside the family knows about this because I don't want to be thought of as a freak.

I may be like that but I can still get along with my older brother, sister and dad. My dad says that I should go out tomorrow with him to meet the neighbours. He said that there was a family down the street with a boy my age who I guess I will be going to school with, so I should get to know him. Dad said that his name was Sam Wit something. I don't know but I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Well it's late so I guess I'll get to bed. I'll come back and write down how it goes tomorrow.

Koda

A/N

I am really new at writing and I wanted to put this up as soon as I typed it up. This is a Transformers Fanfic. This story is going to involve some journal entries. This first chapter is just a Journal to introduce my OC, Dakoda Ray. Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. Just remember that this is a big Work in Progress so No Flames Please! I only am making the first chapter a full journal entry and the other chapters I will try to make longer.

Please Help Me Out By Giving Me Any Advice And Comments Good Or Bad But Please No Major Flames!

~KRay~


	2. Meet the Neighbours

Disclaimer: Zsign KRay does not own Transformers

* * *

><p>August 24th, 2008<p>

_Dear Book,_

_I can't believe that I have to go meet the neighbours. This seems like such a pointless thing to do. I mean just meeting someone new for the first time is just awkward. I mean that my mom has always told me that first impressions are always the most important. What if I don't get along with them or what if they think I am weird?_

_Well, I guess that I can't judge someone right before I meet them, I just hope that they don't judge me before they meet me. I hope I can get along with this person. I don't want things to be tense. Well, on the bright side, maybe I might make a new friend out of this._

_I am going to have to give this a shot. Let's hope things go in the right direction._

_On to another topic, I heard that some strange things happened in this town about a year ago. It has something to do with meteors crashing to earth. I love Astronomy and outer space, so I heard about all this stuff on a website. Some people have said that the meteors were actually aliens._

_I do think that there is a possibility of aliens existing but I highly doubt that they could travel from their distant planet if they are organic beings and I don't believe that there are robotic aliens. I also don't believe that they would use a meteor as a source of travel. It is highly unlikely. But it would be amazing if the meteors are actually aliens but that is just a dream, a crazy one at that._

_On another note, I have been researching astronomical abnormalities in the area and I found that there is a group of meteors heading for earth and there is a meteor shower that has a great possibility of happening within the next week. _

_I can't wait. Maybe if I hit it off with the neighbour, we can actually talk and get to know each other and watch the meteor shower together. But not as a date or anything._

_Well, wish me luck with the neighbours._

_Type up here later._

_Koda_

* * *

><p>"Hey Koda, come on, let's get going! I hope you're dressed and ready to go!"<p>

"Yeah Dad. I am just typing up my Journal. I'll be down in 20 minutes."

Koda opened up her door and peeked down the stairwell calling to her father as she was just beginning to fully come awake from her deep sleep. She had woken up that morning very tired, but excited to prepare for the meteor shower that could possible happen that week. She woke up and the first thing she had done was get out of her bed, rush over to her gleaming, silver, widescreen laptop and continued to type up her Journal that she had started the pervious night.

Koda wasn't too thrilled to be going to meet the neighbours, she was still considering moving back in with her mom, but the thought of leaving her father alone after her brother and sister move out kept her from going through with the thought. She shook the train of thought from her head and turned and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her, still dressed in her pjs. She sat back down at her desk and signed off on her computer.

"Huh. I guess that I have to go meet the neighbours now, even though I don't want to."

Koda sighed as she closed her crimson eyes to think. She thought that she was going to be bored so she would bring her game system. Then she brushed her wavy black hair (natural, not dyed) out of her face, grabbed the hair brush off of her night stand and began to brush her hair behind her shoulders and eventually put it into a low ponytail. Koda was short and was lean but looked tough she also had a natural light brown tint to her skin. She went over to her dresser and picked out a plain army green t-shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans. She tied up a black rope belt around her waist through the belt loops on her jeans and let the ends hang down her left side below her t-shirt. She slipped on her fingerless, black biker gloves and put in her red headband around her neck.

Koda closed her eyes, sighing again, "Well, I guess I better get going. Don't want to keep the neighbours waiiiii- whoa!" All of a sudden, her bedroom door flew wide open and then in bound two Doberman Pinschers and knocked Koda onto her bed.

Koda looked up to see the two big dogs licking her face. "Ahahaha. Hey Ayden, Kharis. Stop before you lick my face off. Come on now, get off me. You know that I have to get going so that I can meet the neighbours and if I don't, Dad will get mad. Come on you two." Koda got the two dogs off here and proceeded to get up and started to head for the door, but then stopped in her tracks, suddenly getting a thought in her head. "Hey you two beasts, I got a great idea. How about you both go with me? I don't think dad would mind and it would make things a lot easier. Hey, maybe they have dogs that you can become friends with." The two dogs then both barked in response.

Then Koda's older brother, Tyson heard the braking and came bounding up the stairs, two at a time and then proceeded to head into Koda's open doorway. Tyson was tall and lean with visible muscles and had short, curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes with a light brown tan. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt with skateboard shorts and a wallet chain hanging out of the pocket and red socks.

"Mornin' Koda. Come on. Dad really wants to get a move on. You know how fast he gets impatient, but it is funny how he can get kinda crazy over the smallest things."

"Oh. Hey Ty. Yeah, I know how he gets. I was just getting ready to go and then these two slobbering beasts came in and decided to ambush me. I think they were devising a scheme together to make me late and to get dad mad just to see what would happen. "

"Yeah, they tend to do that a lot. But that is just how they show their love. It means they love you. Come on let's get going."

Koda grabbed Ayden and Kharis by their collars and proceeded to walk towards the door. She stopped midstep and then looked at Tyson.

"Okay Ty. But I was thinking that we should bring these two bundles of slobbery joy with us to meet them."

"I guess it won't hurt. But Koda, I think you're forgetting something."

"What would that be?"

"Your socks."

"Huh?" Koda then looked down, wiggling her toes and noticed that her feet were bare. "Oh Yeah. I guess that I need to put on some before going out." Koda then ran over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of white socks and put them on.

"Alright Ty, I guess we should get going."

"Ok, let's go."

Koda and Tyson both headed down the stairs with the 2 dogs at their sides. But then Koda again stopped midstep and turned to run back to her room. Tyson turned around while holding on to both dogs and followed his sister back to her room. "Koda, what are you doing?"

Koda then poked her head out of the room. "I thought that I might be bored over at the neighbour's, so I was going to bring my game system and my mp3." Koda was looking at Tyson as she was talking and when she reached for her black mp3 and headphones, she was a little surprised when she got a spark off of her fingers.

"Hey Sis, I don't think your secret super power wants you to take your music. Haha"

"Oh shut up Ty. And would you stop calling it that. I don't know why that happens sometimes when I touch electronics but it is definitely not anything like a super power. I mean, I can't do anything with it or about it so just drop it already."

"Sorry Koda, didn't mean to upset you. Now though, are you ready to go or are you forgetting something else that you're going to suddenly run up and get?"

"Ummm… I think that I have everything but maybe I should just make sure that I don't forget any-"

"Hey, Koda, Ty, are you two done with your stalling. Dad wants us to get going." Skyra, Koda's and Ty's older sister said as she confronted them while coming up the stairs. She was shorter than Ty but a couple inches taller than Koda and she was also skinny with a very light brown tan. She had shoulder length curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a flannel button shirt with gray Capri pants and light blue flip flops.

"What? No, Sky, we weren't stalling. It's just the dogs, they were…"

"And Koda, she was ambushed and she kept forgetting things and then…"

"Alright, enough excuses, let's just go meet the neighbours before Dad really blows his top."

"Alright Sky."

"Yeah, ok. We're coming." Koda then began to head down the stairs with Ty and Sky, but again, she stopped midstep. Ty then looked up at Koda and was wondering what she was doing. "Koda, did you suddenly forget something again?"

"Yeah, and so did you."

"What?"

"Ty, were forgetting two others that we invited to the party."

"Oh yeah. Hey Sky, we're gonna bring Ayden and Kharis with us to meet the neighbours."

"Ok so let's get going. Dad is already out in the yard waiting."

The three siblings then headed down the stairs with the two dogs and they headed out the door.

Koda was quick to look at her dad and notice that he looked a little mad. "Hey Dad, sorry that we're late to come down and I guess that it's now or never to meet our neighbours. I am just wanting to make sure one thing. If they are weird, I'm moving back to Canada."

Their dad started to chuckle at his younger daughter's response. Colonel Alexander (Alex) Ray was a tall, well built man, well over 6 feet tall. He had short, dark brown, spiky hair and had light sky blue eyes. He had on a simple dark red t-shirt with camo cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Come on Koda, if they are weird, you are not going to be moving back to Canada all by yourself."

The entire family began to laugh as they head for the front door of the neighbour's house. It was a big, older looking house with a brown outside and lots of big windows. It was right next to an alleyway and had a large garage. The first thing that Koda had noticed was an expensive sports car that had not been there the night before or the previous days before they moved in. It was a yellow 2009 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes. Koda's eyes were completely glued to the car as they walked up the driveway. When they got to the front door, Koda wasn't paying attention so she bumped into Ty.

"Ops, sorry Ty, I wasn't paying attention. I was just looking at the sweet ride they got in the driveway."

"Yeah, they sure do have a sweet car, too bad that we don't have one like that. All we got is that army jeep of Dad's that he got 15 years ago as a birthday gift from his war buddies. That is something that I wish I didn't have to drive that rust bucket around. Ah what I would do to own a car like that."

"Hey, if anyone gets a cool sports car, that would be me. I am the next one to get the chance to get a car. You blew it when you crashed your bike, and quad, and snowmobile, and your friend's truck."

"What? That all happened when I was 15. I've gotten better at driving since then."

"Hey you two, stop with the arguing. I don't want to be embarrassed by the two of you before we even meet the neighbour."

"Sorry Dad."

"Yeah, we're sorry."

The Ray family continued to walk up to the front door of the big house. Mr. Ray knocked on the front door of the house. And then they heard some one yell from what seemed to be the back of the house. "Ron, get the door!" "Judy, I'm busy watching tv. Sam can get it." "Oh never mind, I'll just get it." Koda was beginning to think that meeting the neighbours might not have been a good idea.

"If it's a sales person, we don't want a shit that you'd be trying to sell to us!" Then the front door opened to reveal middle-aged woman with red hair and wearing a flower dress with an apron. "Oh hello there, and who might you all be?"

"Hey there, I'm Alexander Ray and we just moved into the house down the street. We just wanted to meet the neighbours. These are my kids, Skyra, Tyson and Dakoda." Alex and Judy then shock hands and then Judy shock hands with each off the kids.

"Oh. I'm Judy Witwicky. Welcome to the neighbourhood. Oh, come in, come in. Oh, what cute dogs you have with you, and what would their names be?"

Koda took this chance to finally say something that was in her interest. "Hi, I'm Koda, and these two dogs are mine. They are Doberman Pinschers. This is Ayden and this is Kharis.'

"Ah, they are adorable. You know, my son has a dog. Maybe they could like each other."

"Maybe. Well let's go meet them."

The Rays decided to take the offer and they stepped into the doorway. The house was large on the inside as well. Directly few feet in front of the front door was a narrow stairwell that lead to upstairs. On the left was what seemed to be the kitchen and next to it was a dining room. To the right was a large living room with a large couch, a couple of chairs and a large flat screen tv. Sitting in one of the chairs watching tv was a middle-aged man whose hair seemed to be balding. He was wearing a golf shirt and trousers.

"Everyone, this is my darling husband, Ron. Ron, these are the Rays, they just moved in down the street."

"Oh you're the new neighbours. I've been wondering when someone was going to move into that old house. The last people that lived there moved out eight months ago. Never figured out why. Well anyways, I'm Ron Witwicky. And what would your names be?

"Well Ron, I am Alexander Ray and this is Skyra, Tyson, and Dakoda. Dakoda is the only one still in high school and I heard that you have a son about her age that goes to the same school."

"Well we do have a son. He is probably up in his room with his little Chihuahua, Mojo. He always stays in his room. I'll call him down. But first have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." The Rays then sat down while Ron got up and walked over to the stairs. "Sam, Come down here! We have company!"

What Koda heard in response was the voice of a teenage boy who seemed a little unsure of himself. "Uh Dad, I'm a little busy right now. I think I'll, uh, just meet them later."

The Judy decided to try to get him down there. "Samuel James Witwicky, You come down here right now and meet the new neighbours!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs, sat a boy with short, slightly curly, dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a Linkin Park symbol on it and a pair of light blue jeans. Sam was on his computer in his big room talking with his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes.<p>

"Uh Mikaela, I guess that I have to go meet the new neighbours. I'm sorry abut that."

"Don't worry Sam, I know how your parents can be. Maybe it might be worth going to meet them. I understand you needing to go."

"Well, I'll get going. I hope that your trip is going good. I miss you a lot babe."

"I miss you too baby. Don't worry though, I'll be back in three days. I'll talk to you later. Good Bye."

"Bye."

Sam then shut off his web cam and logged off. He got out of his chair and headed for the door. He paused for a minute suddenly remembering what had happened a year ago. He remembered the last time he was called by his full name. It was back when he first met those beings from outer space, Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Autobots for short.

"_Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"_

"_They know your name."_

"_Yeah."_

"_We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."_

"_But you can call us Autobots for short."_

"_Autobots."_

Sam couldn't believe how much his life had changed in only two days, all because he bought a car. He was thrown into a war that was never meant to be his. "Aw man, why am I thinking about all of that now. It's over and done with. Megatron's dead and the war has nothing to do with me anymore. I am happy about having Bee as a friend though, and I got the girl that I wanted out of all this." Sam was starting to want to forget what he had just been thinking about. Then he noticed Mojo looking up at him. "Hey Mojo, let's go down and meet them." He scooped up the little Chihuahua and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Sam's parents and the Rays were waiting patiently for Sam to come down. Finally a teenage boy came bounding down the stairs caring a Chihuahua in his arms. As he entered the living room, first thing to happen was Mojo jumping out of his arms and being chased by the two large Doberman Pinschers out into the Witwicky's backyard. And a lot of barking ensued.<p>

"Oh no! Mojo, get back here!"

"Ayden, Kharis, stop, don't chase the Chihuahua around! Get back here you two!"

Sam and Koda both ran into the backyard to grab the dogs. When they got there, Sam scooped up Mojo and Koda grabbed both of the dogs collars.

"Now you two know better than to just run off an chase little dogs like that. We have been through this. Haven't we been through this? Yeah we've been through this. Now both of you sit and behave." Koda released their collars and then the two dogs sat on the ground, up straight and looked at Koda. "Oh let me guess, you two want a treat now. Well you'll only get one when we get back home, alright?" Koda gave both the dogs a smile and then she finally noticed that Sam was just standing there, giving her a funny look.

"What? You've never seen someone with trained dogs before?"

"Uh no, it's just that I don't really know who you are?"

Koda then realized that she hadn't introduced herself to him yet. "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Dakoda Ray, but everyone calls me Koda. And these are my two Doberman Pinschers, Ayden and Kharis. It's nice to meet you, umm…"

"Sam, Sam Witwicky. Yeah, it's, uh, nice to meet you too. Your dogs are, uh really nice looking."

Then the two decided to shake hands.

"Well your Chihuahua is super cute. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"He's a he and his name is Mojo."

Both Sam and Koda were feeling very awkward. Koda didn't think that this was how she was going to meet the neighbours but she didn't care. "Hey Sam, maybe we should go back inside." "Uh yeah, I guess we should."

The two headed back inside and sat down with the rest of the families. "Hey Ty, you hold onto Ayden. And Sky, you hold on to Kharis." Then Koda handed the two dogs and their leaches to them. And she took a seat on the couch next to Sam. "Sam, this is my brother, Tyson and my sister, Skyra. And that there is my Dad." As she introduced each person, Sam in turn shook each of their hands. "Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you."

Judy decided to enter the conversation. "Now Sam, they just moved here and it seems that Dakoda is going to be going to your school. Maybe it might be good if you two get to know each other and become friends. Then she would have some one that she knows on her first day."

"Really, your going to my school in the fall. Well I guess that means we'll be seeing more of each other. How old are you? What grade are you in?"

"I'm 17 and I'm in the 11th grade, but that's only because I've been held back a year. What about you?"

"12th, but I have to take a couple of 11th grade courses that I failed."

"So I guess that I might have some classes with you."

Then Alex stopped the two in their conversation and got up out of his chair. "Well it's been nice meeting you but it seems that it is time for us to have lunch which we planned for and is cooking in the oven. I think that we should be heading back home. But if Koda wants to talk to Sam some more, I guess she can stay over for a while. But the rest of us will be heading back."

"Uh Dad, you want me to be here by myself with Sam. But I-I don't know what to talk to him about."

"Don't worry just tell him about yourself. It's best if you have someone you know before going to school. And Koda, is it alright if we take the dogs back?"

"Ok, I guess."

So then, Alex, Skyra and Tyson left with the two dogs and Ron and Judy went back to what they had been doing before the company had come.

"Hey Sam, let's go talk some more up in your room. I think there's more privacy up there."

"What? Whoa hey, I have a girlfriend Koda."

"Sam that wasn't what I meant."

"Huh? Oh, it wasn't? Sorry then. I, uh didn't mean to offend you."

"Sam, if you don't want me here, maybe I should go."

"Uh, yeah, I mean no, no. Don't go, it's just that, it's weird and, uh, awkward, when you, uh, meet someone for the, uh, first time, the first time. It's just, I just meet you so I don't know what to say to you and, sometimes when I get nervous, I can blabber on and on and on…"

"Ha ha, kind of what your doing now."

"Huh, oh yeah, kind of like right now."

"So Sam, how about heading upstairs?"

"Yeah sure, let's head up."

Sam and Koda both got up off the couch and Sam put Mojo down on the ground. The two of them headed up the stairs and Sam directed Koda to his room.

"Um, so this is your bedroom Sam? It's uh, it's nice, and well, I'm surprised it's this big."

"Yeah, well old house, and really big rooms."

Koda walked into the room and tried to find a place to sit. She was wondering if it had been a good idea to have come up to his room. Sam was a little embarrassed because he didn't know that he was going to have a guest so his room was incredibly messy.

"Well Koda, I guess you can take a seat on my bed. I'm sorry about the big mess, I haven't really had time to clean up."

"Oh, that's alright Sam, I am quite messy myself, my room looks like a war zone, without all the dead bodies, but it does have the guns. But my room is only about half as big as yours. It makes me kinda jealous."

"Well you seem like your well organized and- wait, guns? As in real guns? That can kill people? You have those in your room?"

"Yeah, only a few. Like a couple of semi-autos, a single-action or two. I also got a few sniper rifles, M24, M40A3, and my favourite is my M82A1 SASR. My dad's in the military, so I grew up around guns. I am proud of my stockpile, but my dad is always weary of me because I have a trigger-happy personality."

"Hey, you remind me of a friend of mine. He is trigger-happy with his weapons as well."

"Really, I would love to meet him."

"Well he is pretty busy with other things. But maybe you could meet him." Sam began looking around the room, trying to change the subject. This girl that sat in front of him reminded him of a humanized female version of Ironhide. She seemed like a scary girl at first but as he was getting to know her better, she started to seem like a nice person to him. He continued to search for a change of topic when his wandering gaze met her eyes. He noticed how her eyes seem so familiar, they were the colour of crimson, the colour that he remembers on the eyes of an enemy that only had hate and destruction in them. He remembered the time when he first came face to face with a being with those eyes. A being of evil.

"_Are you Username Ladieman217?"_

"_I don't know what your talking about!"_

"_ARE YOU USERNAME LADIEMAN217?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Where is the Ebay item 21153? Where are the glasses?"_

Sam remembered the fear that ran through his body when he looked into the eyes of the Decepticon Barricade. Then Sam looked into the eyes in front of him, he thought he was looking into the same eyes, but they were different. These eyes showed kindness and no sense of hate or destruction. He was looking into the eyes of a girl he had just met for the first time, yet her eyes were the same as those evil ones he had met before.

"Hey Sam, are you ok. You kinda zoned out there for a minute." Sam snapped out of his train of thought and just stared blankly at Koda, who, herself, had a small look of concern on her face.

"Uh. Yeah, I'm fine. I just noticed that your eyes, the colour, it's…"

"Crimson. Yeah I know. I was born with these. It's my natural colour. A lot of people find it strange that I have crimson eyes. They usually call me a weirdo or a freak."

"No no no no. I don't think your weird. Your eyes are beautiful. I mean, they just remind me of, well…"

"Sam, don't you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah. But I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry Sam, I was joking. By the way, I noticed the Camaro out front. I was wondering, is it yours. Cause it's a really nice car."

"Yeah, I got him last year. He is like my best friend."

" 'He'? Your car's a dude? Normally a guy's car is a girl. Does 'he' got a name?"

"Huh, a-a name?"

"Yeah, a name. Does he got one?"

"Well, his name is Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee? Because he's yellow with black stripes?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sam, are you ok? You seem to be a little uneasy."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. But hey, how about we talk more about you. Like what are your interests, I mean, besides guns."

"Well, I have an interest in science, mainly Space and Weather. I love astronomy. I want to become an astronomer when I am older. You know that I also have guns. I am a sniper and I like going down to a shooting range and sniping out some targets every now and again. I can snipe up to 1800 ft away. I have a nickname by my dad's military friends because I can shot without being seen and I can sneak up on people. They call me Shadow. I also love cars. I do prefer sports cars and heavy duty trucks more than any other."

Sam looked at Koda with a surprised look on his face. Yet another girl that he met has an interest in cars. And she liked space. He also shared an interest in space, but for different reasons. He had an interest in space because of all that he had experienced. Sam faced Koda, summing up what she had said. "So you like cars and space. I, uh, also have an interest in space. Why are you interested?"

"I find space fascinating, I just want to explore what's out there and find out what is really outside our planet. I do believe that there is a chance of life out there but, I am not a crazy alien fanatic. I just find it interesting."

"Wow, we have a lot more in common then I first thought. Maybe we will get along."

"Sam, remember, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Koda, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we will probably be good friends."

"Sam, I was wondering, since you have an interest in space, do you want to hang out for a night. I have been monitoring activity in space, and I have found that there is going to be a meteor shower in the next week. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"A meteor shower in the next week?" Sam again remembered back to when the Autobots first came to earth. The unexpected meteor shower that the Autobots traveled. He remembered the lights streaking across the sky and how he stood next to Mikaela.

"Yeah, do you want to join me to watch it?"

"Sure."

"Maybe your girlfriend could join us. What's her name anyways?"

"Her name's Mikaela Banes. She also has an interest in cars. She is off on a trip right now but she will be back in a few days. She would probably love to see it."

"Well, Sam. It's been nice getting to know you but I think I should get going. My dad will probably want me home for lunch."

"Yeah, It's been nice meeting you. So I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"See you later Sam."

Koda got up off of Sam's bed and headed for the door. Then she stopped and turned around to face Sam, and went up to shake his hand0. As they shook, a spark flew from Koda's hand and went into Sam's. "Whoa, talk about a static shock, hey Koda?" After they shook hands, she walked up to the door, taking a quick glance over at the left side of the closet before she exited the room. She walked down the stairs and said good bye to Ron and Judy. Then she walked out the door and headed for home.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Book,<em>

_Today went better than I thought it would. I hit it off with Sam. Sam and I have a lot more in common then I thought. Sam like space and he agreed to watch the meteor shower with me._

_He is also kinda cute, but he has a girlfriend. She sure is one lucky girl. He says that she likes cars, so maybe we can get along. I can't wait to meet her._

_Also, Sam seemed to act a little weird at times, like when he saw my eye colour, he zoned out a bit, and when I mentioned his car, he got nervous. Sam is just like I am sometimes. He has a messy room._

_I did have a bit of a weird experience in his room. When I was walking out, I felt like there was something in his closet that I needed. I don't know why but that just got me thinking and a feeling wanting. I didn't understand. But I guess it might have just been my imagination._

_I'm glad that it went good. I think I just made a new friend. But I did give him a little shock when we shock hands. I kinda felt a little weird after that though._

_When I got home, Ty kept bugging me about Sam so, afterwards, I went up to his room and fried the circuits on his ipod, for a little revenge._

_I had fun today, but I hope that I will have more fun after. I am starting to be glad that we move here. _

_I hope tomorrow is better. I will update soon as I can on what happens. _

_Dad says that he is having couple of Military guys over tomorrow that are a part of his Unit where he will be working. I think I might want to meet them._

_Type up here later._

_Koda_

* * *

><p>AN

Ok so here is Chapter 2. I know that it is kinda long. I will make the othe chapters shorter. I know that there is a lot of blabber but it may just be fluff or not. You have to read to find out. There will possibly be fluff in future Chapters. If you don't like it, tell me. I will try to up date biweekly, if I can but I make no promises. I currently have exams so that might slow the proccess.

~KRay~


	3. Military Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**A/N**

**darkironprincess17:** Thanks for the reiview. I am glad that you like my story. The colour of Koda's eyes were chosen for a reason. She may have a connection to the Decepticons or She may not. I can tell you this, your not the only person . . . or bot that thinks this. Read to find out who.

Also I am pleased to annouce that a couple of bots will make an appearence. There is no big action but something big will happen in the next couple of chapters. Just read to find out.

* * *

><p><em>August 29th, 2008<em>

_Dear Book,_

_It has been a few days since I moved to Tranquility, and things have been pretty peaceful. I have made a new friend named Sam Witwicky. He and I share common interests. It might be fun hanging with him. I just hope at school that he isn't a nerd or dork. _

_School starts in about a week. It starts on the 4__th__ of September. I am wondering what it's going to be like being the new girl at school. I don't want to stand out again._

_Anyways, today is going ok. I hung out with Sam again and we went out for a bit to eat. He told me that his girlfriend was coming back tomorrow. I guess I get to meet Mikaela in person, finally. I hope that we can get along. _

_Me and Sam are planning to hang out to watch the meteor shower tomorrow night, and Mikaela is coming too. My brother is going to tag along. We decided to head to a look out point to watch. One that Sam is familiar with. _

_I also got to ride in his sweet Camaro. It is so comfy. But it seems that the radio was kinda broken. It kept on playing random audio clips and Sam ended up yelling at it. It was pretty funny to watch. He did it about 10 times while we were out before finally hitting the dashboard and the steering wheel. The radio died down after that. It almost looked as if he was talking to it._

_I am so excited for tomorrow, I can't wait. It is going to be awesome!_

_Type up here later._

_Koda_

* * *

><p>The Camaro pulled up in front of the house and the passenger side door opened up as Koda stepped out of the car. "Sam thanks for the ride. It was a lot of fun hangin' with you. And that is definitely a sweet ride that you have. But I would see about getting that glitching radio fixed." All of a sudden, the car seemed to rock on its axels for a few seconds, and then settled down. "What was that?"<p>

"I think you just offended him."

"Offended him? Well then, I'm sorry 'Bumblebee'. There, is that better Sam?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later Koda."

"See you later Sam. I'm forward to tomorrow night. Can't wait to see that little location you got tucked away in the hills. Bye."

Koda closed the car door behind her as she walked up to her house and then Sam drove to his own house and parked in his driveway. She was wearing light blue jean short shorts, a grey t-shirt, a black rope belt, and dark red flip flops. As she walked up to her front door, she noticed that there was a large black pickup in the driveway, parked next to the family's jeep.

"No way, a GMC Topkick C4500 4x4. I wonder whose truck this is. It is the most Badass Truck I have EVER SEEN!" The truck seemed to hop up a bit and then settle on its axels. "Ok, something weird is going with the cars around here. Either that, or, I'm going crazy." Koda walked around the truck a few times and stopped at the tailgate, noticing a strange symbol etched into the back. "That looks weird. It looks like the face of a robot. Weird."

Then Koda started to get a strange felling that she'd seen that symbol before, like she knew it and that it meant something to her. She thought that there was something strange about the truck as well. It felt as if there was another presence outside with her in the driveway, as if someone was watching her. The presence felt strange but familiar, almost comforting to her. She felt a sudden warmth in her chest but shook off the feeling. Koda shrugged off the thought and closed her eyes, sighing, as she walked up to her front door. "I must be going crazy, living out here in this town."

"Hey Dad, I'm home." Koda said as she entered her house, with her back turned to her dad in the living room. As she turned around and entered the living room, she noticed two men sitting on the couch that she didn't know. One of the me had short, spiky, light brown hair, hazel eyes and had a dark tan. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a strong build and looked to be in his late 20s, early 30s. The other man had short, spiky, black hair with sky blue eyes and stubble on his chin. He was dressed in a military uniform, but was wearing a black muscle shirt. He was muscular and looked to be in his late 30s, early 40s.

"Uh, Dad, who are these guys?"

"Hey there Koda. These two men are from the new division of the government that I will be working for. This is Major William Lennox. Major, this is my younger daughter, Dakoda."

The man with the hazel eyes stood up and shook Koda's hand. "Hello there Dakoda. You can call me Will."

"Nice to meet you Will nd just call me Koda. And whose the other guy on the couch over there?"

"My name is Ian Howard. I'm a friend of Will's." The man who introduced himself as Ian just stayed sitting on the couch, not bothering to get up. He seemed to be disinterested in the conversation that had been going on and seemed to glance out the living room window towards the truck in the driveway. Koda glanced out the window towards the truck and it seemed to shift on its axels.

"Is that GMC Topkick out there yours Ian?"

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?"

"Because… That is my favourite truck! I love GMC Topkicks. Especially Custom Ones! Yours is the most badass truck I have every seen! I love it!"

Ian was a bit taken aback, surprised by what Koda had just said. He had not expected her to comment on the truck in that way, but he liked the compliment. "Thanks. I quite like the way it looks. It is a very capable form to drive in over tough terrain. I am quite fond of it myself." Then, he decided to stand up and shake her hand. Then he glanced over at Will, commenting "Lennox, I think I like this girl. She's got good taste."

Koda heard the comment and thought it was encouraging. "Thanks Ian, I think I like you too. I already know that I like your truck."

"Koda, how about you sit down so we can talk more." Alex interrupted the conversation developing between the two men and his daughter. Will concurred with Alex. "How about we listen to your father and take a seat." So Koda and Will sat down on the couch in the living room with Ian sitting across from them and Alex in a chair.

"So Koda, what are your interests? I mean besides your obvious like of trucks." Will asked Koda to continue the conversation.

"Well, I have an interest in astronomy and space. I want to be an Astrophysicist when I am older, or an Astronomer. I love to think about the things that are out there, beyond our atmosphere." Koda looked at Will, seeing his nodding response, and then saw Ian staring at her with an intense stare with a look of curiosity in his eyes, but she didn't think it was from what he had said. His stare looked like the one that Sam had given her, then she realized that he was looking at her eyes. Since he didn't say anything, she decided just to ignore it.

"And I also have an interest in weapons." When she said that, Ian perked up, looking at Koda with a visible excitement on his face. "You like weapons, Koda?' Ian seemed to take an interest in this.

"Yeah, I like 'em. They are really cool. I am only allowed to keep a few though, because my dad over there, thinks that my trigger finger gets a little itchy a little too often."

Ian had a questioning look on his face. "Your finger gets itchy often? Why does that happen?" Alex decided to intervene. "It means that she likes to pull the trigger of a gun. She gets happy when she has a gun in her hand. Her personality is trigger-happy." Ian then understood what she meant. "People have also described me to have an 'itchy trigger finger'."

"Are you saying that your trigger-happy?"

"I do not say that I am. It is what other people think. But since you like weapons, may I ask what you are specifically interested in?"

"Well I like sniper rifles, they are my favourite weapon. I can take out a target up to 1800 ft. I can also get around on a military training course without being spotted. Back home, I was given the nickname Shadow by my dad's military friends."

"Shadow? I think that name suits you, just by the way you act and from what you and your father have told me about you. Mind if I call you by that name instead? I like it."

"Well, I guess you can call me that, but not here. Only on Military terms."

"What do you mean by 'Military terms'?"

Ale again intervened in the conversation. "She means that only when involved with the military. She has sometimes joins me for military exercises. And she also participates in military training for new recruits. Especially when we go practice at the shooting range."

"Hey Ian, maybe we could go to the shooting range sometime. By the way, what exactly do you two do in the military?" Will was a bit unsure how to answer that question. "Well Koda, I'm not sure how to explain what I do. Let's just say that I am mostly just your typical solider. Ian on the other hand," Will looked over at Ian. "he is what we call a weapon specialist. And he is trigger-happy, even though he denies it."

"Sweet. I think I like you Ian. We probably will get along just fine."

"I think I like you too Koda, you are very interesting, and have a great taste in interests."

Alex intervened again into the conversation wanting to change the subject. "Hey Koda, how did it go with Sam?" Ian heard the name and he was wondering who Alex had meant by Sam. Did he mean Sam Witwicky? After all, Sam did live down the street. "Dad, it went good. Sam and I had a lot of fun. He took me out for some lunch. We're going to watch the meteor shower tomorrow night with Ty and Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela."

"So you two are friends now?"

"Yes, and I can't wait for the shower. It is going to look amazing, I just know it."

Will and Ian listened to the conversation that the father and daughter were having when Will got up and decided to cut in. "Well Alex, it's getting late and we have a couple of other stops to get to before we head to our hotel, so I guess we should get going, right Ian?" Ian got up as well. "Yes, I believe that we should get going. I am wanting to see how the others are doing before it gets too late."

Will went to shake Alex and Koda's hands. "It has been nice meeting you Koda. I guess we will be seeing you later Alex." Ian just stood by the doorway waiting for Will. Koda stood up and walked over to Ian and held out her hand. "It's been nice meeting you Ian. I hope to see you and your awesome truck again, maybe go to the shooting range some time?" Ian hesitated and then decided to shake her hand. "It would be a pleasure to go to the shooting range with you. It has been nice meeting you, Shadow."

"Hey, you can only call me that on the shooting range, ok Ian?"

"Ok."

Will headed for the door with Ian and then they left the house.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Will headed to the passenger side door and then the door popped open by itself. Will climbed into the cab and sat down in the passenger seat, the door closing behind him. Ian took a look around and when he saw that no one was looking. When he was sure, he disappeared.<p>

Will rolled the window down to get some fresh air. And then he looked to the empty driver's seat, unphased but the sudden disappearance of his companion. "You know that you shouldn't do that Ironhide. If Optimus found out, you could get into trouble." Will seemed to be talking to thin air, but then a voice came from the internal speakers of the truck. "I do not think that there was a problem. I checked the surrounding area to see if any humans were gazing in our particular direction and I concluded that there were none so I went a head with it."

"Well don't make a habit out of it. Only time that you should do it is at my house or back at Diego Garcia, or when we're out on missions."

"I will make a note of that in my cerebral processor. But on another note, before we depart this dwelling place, I would like to ask if we may go visit Sam and Bumblebee. It has been two orbital cycles (orbital cycle = 1 month) since I last saw them. I would like to check up on them."

"I don't see why not Ironhide. We're not in a rush and Sam lives just down the street. We just shouldn't take to long before heading to the hotel."

"Before we depart, I would like to inquire to you about something that I am unsure of."

"Sure Ironhide. What do you want to ask?"

"What are the chances that your humanoid optics could be a shade of crimson? The only humans I have seen with the crimson colour are the holoforms of Decepticons. I have never seen a human with one."

"The probability of that happening to a human is probably 0%. Other animals have had red eyes, but they are what we call albinos, they have white skin or fur and red eyes, but albinos are usually blind."

Ironhide pause for a moment to look up the definition of albino. After he had finished, he questioned Will to be certain. "It is not possible for a human to be an albino?"

"No it's not. Why are you asking all this Ironhide? This seems kinda sudden."

"When we were in the house, I noticed that there was something strange outside. I had sensed that there was something next to me but I couldn't quite tell if it was human or not. My sensors showed an inconclusive scan." Ironhide took a pause and settled down on his axel. "When I looked out the house's window, I saw the girl standing there, walking around my terrestrial guise. I noticed that she had stopped and stared at the symbol on my tailgate. As soon as that happened, my spark started to hum and heat up. This caused my body to move unnecessarily. I think that the girl had noticed that. I thought she might have just been someone passing by but then she entered the house."

Will stopped Ironhide wondering what had him concerned and asking all these questions. "Ironhide, what are you trying to get at? She had explained that she just liked the way your form looked. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"What concerns me is when she came into the house. While we were talking to her, did you notice that she was looking down most of the time and had her eyes mostly closed."

"Yeah, well maybe she's just shy."

"No, the way she acted did not show that. When she looked at me, I got a good look at her eyes, and they were crimson. You had said that it was not possible for a human to have crimson eyes. If that is true, and if my sensors are not malufutioning, I conclude that the girl may not be human."

"Are you suggesting that she may be a Decepticon? But she did not act that way at all."

"I can not go as far as to say that she is, but I can not dismiss the possibility. She may have something to do with them. I think that we should report this to Optimus Prime as soon as possible."

"But Ironhide, you said that you couldn't be sure and-" Ironhide interrupted Will with a sense of urgency in his voice. "Will, I did say that but there is still a chance that she could be working for the decepticons. If she is, then She may be a danger to everyone. She may also be a danger to Sam."

"Alright Ironhide, if you are 100% sure, then will report this to Optimus."

"I must talk to Sam about this as well. Let's go over to see him now."

Ironhide started up his engine and backed out of the driveway and head towards Sam's house.

* * *

><p>At Sam's house, Sam didn't want his parents to hear the conversation so they all went out to Sam's backyard. Sam's parents had installed a 15 ft fence around the backyard so that Bumblebee could go out back, transformed. His parents had also bought an empty lot next door and had extended the backyard so he could move around a bit. Bumblebee sat cross-legged with Sam on his knee while Ironhide was kneeling on one knee with Will pacing back and forth.<p>

"Now Sam, Ironhide is concerned for the safety of you and Bumblebee. He thinks that your new neighbour, Dakoda Ray may have a link to the Decepticons." Will stopped pacing to turn and face Sam.

"You think that she has a connection with them. Ironhide, why do you think this?"

Ironhide looked at Sam and will for a few seconds and then looked at the young scout. All had their eyes and optics on him, waiting for his answer. Ironhide took the robot equivalent of a sigh. "Sam I am only saying that there is a possibility. I am not 100% certain, but I do have reason to believe this. I believe that this may be the case because of the colour of her eyes and because my sensors could not confirm that she was human."

"Well, she doesn't seem to act like a Decepticon. Also I've looked in to the eyes of a 'Con and all I've seen is hatred and destruction. In her eyes, I see a kind and innocent girl. But you also said the you could not conclude that she was human, which means that you could not confirm that she wasn't. Your sensors may be broken."

"Sam, I am just saying to be caution around that girl. That is all."

Will decided to cut in. "Look Sam, Ironhide is just concerned for your safety, even though he won't admit it. Maybe it would be best if you took our offer to come live on the base, even if temporary, just until we get this cleared up. Just think about it Sam." He looked out to the west and saw that the sun was starting to dip low in the sky. "Sam, it's getting late. Ironhide and I still have some business to take care of so we should get going."

Ironhide got up and transformed back into his terrestrial guise. The driver side door popped open and Will got in. Ironhide said one final thing to Sam before leaving. "Sam just consider living at the base, under our protection, for your safety. Just contact us when you decide." Will rolled down the window and rested his elbow on it. "See ya Sam. Bye 'Bee." Then Ironhide drove away.

"Will, don't forget the reason that we are here."

"Yeah, I know Ironhide. The Meteor shower. Someone is coming in. We just have to find out if it's friend or foe. Hey, maybe we should have told Sam about it."

"No, I think he already has enough on his mind right now. Let's just leave them."

Down the street, Koda was looking out her window at the Black Topkick that just drove out of Sam's Driveway. "What the- Do those guys know each other. There is something weird about that truck and Sam's car." The She closed her window and shades, then signed on to her laptop.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Book,<em>

_Today was interesting to say the least._

_A couple of Men came that are going to be working with my dad. One was Named Will Lennox and he seemed like a nice guy but the other guy, Ian Howard, he was a bit unusual. But he had a wicked GMC Topkick. The truck seemed a bit odd._

_I just might be going crazy but something doesn't seem right with the truck and Sam's car, I mean, I saw them both move on their own. I think that there is something that they are hiding from me._

_I think that Will And Ian know Sam. I saw the Topkick drive out of Sam's driveway. _

_Well on another note. I am soooooo excited for tomorrow. The meteor shower is tomorrow night. I get to wath it with Sam. I love showers. They are just amazing!_

_Type up here later._

_Koda_

* * *

><p>AN

Well here is chapter 3 (a bit earrlier then I said). I will actually try to post each new chapter once a week. But I make no promises. Remember to Review and Subscribe.

~KRay~


	4. Meteor Shower Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformes, Plain and simple.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry that it has been soooooooo long since I put up the last chapter. I had been going on to other things I I had forgotten about this story for a time. I have published two other stories that I am going to be working on simultaniously, so It may be a long time or a short time between chapters. It depends on which story I am in the mood for.

**darkironprincess17: **Thanks for the review and I am glad that you liked the last chapter and now your wait is over for the next one

**metalatron-she-lives: **I would like to thank you for the ideas that you have given me and I a glad that you like the story.

* * *

><p>August 30th, 2008<p>

_Dear Book,_

_Ok things are starting to get weird, or, I'm just going crazy. I'm pretty sure it isn't the latter. Well I guess that it all could just be my imagination._

_First, Sam acts weird and distracted. Then his car seems to move on its own. Now there are these 2 guys that are supposed to be working with my dad. Will Lennox and Ian Howard. Those 2 seemed like regular military men but then after they left, it got strange. They went right to Sam's house and stayed there for a while._

_Does Sam know those two? What the heck is going on in this town? I think that those guys might be hiding something from me. I gonna get to the bottom of this._

_But not right now. Tonight is the Meteor Shower. I am sooooo excited. It is going to be amazing. The shower will be spectacular. The meteors are flying right over Tranquility so we will have front row seats. The weather has been forecast to be clear, not a cloud in the sky._

_Today, I am going to be meeting Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela. I want to meet her and I might get another friend out of this. I just wonder if she will act strange like Sam is._

_So, Sam, Mikaela, Ty and I will be watching the shower up on the lookout. Sam said that it is a few miles outside of town so we have to drive there. Sam and Mikaela are driving up in his Camaro. Dad is letting us borrow the family jeep, which I get to drive. Yeah._

_Well time to go see Sam. I slept in and I was supposed to meet Sam at 11:00 am and it is now 2:14 pm so I gotta go._

_Type up here later._

_Koda_

* * *

><p>Stretching out her arms, up over her head, Koda yawned as she finished up on her laptop. She got up out of her chair, making sure she signed off on her computer. She opened her bedroom door and headed off down the stairs. When she go to the bottom. Ty was in the living room playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Ty had on his basic outfit of a blue t-shirt, jeans and socks.<p>

"Good Morning, sleepyhead. Ha ha, or should I say Good Afternoon. You sure slept in late." Ty paused his game and turned around to face Koda. He notice that she seemed to be ready to head out. She was wearing cut off jeans, a black muscle shirt and a red hoddie, unzipped.

"Hey Ty. I may have slept in but I am fully awake. I'm gonna be out for a few hours."

"Let me guess, to hang with Sam again."

"Yeah, so?"

"He's been waiting outside for about an hour now."

"What? Oh man I have to go." Koda went to the front door and put on her black running shoes. She reached for the doorknob when she stopped, suddenly remembering something. "Ty, don't forget about tonight and I'm driving!"

Ty instantly got up off the couch and gave Koda funny look. "Hey, I thought I was driving. I was the one who was providing the jeep. I asked Dad if we could use it."

"Yeah but Dad said that it would give me more experience if I drove. So bottom line, I'm driving."

"Fine, but only if you get back on time. 7:45pm sharp. Any later and I get to drive."

"Fine. But I won't be late."

Koda gave a sigh and headed out the door. Outside she saw Sam with his Camaro parked on the road, and next to him was a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white tank top with red short shorts and black gladiator sandals. _"Hmmm, I guess that must be Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela. She looks Hot. How does a guy like him get a girl like that? Well I shouldn't really make him wait that long."_ Koda walked up to Sam and the girl. "Hey Sam. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sam looked up from his conversation and turned to see Koda. "That's alright Koda. Anyways I would like you to meet Mikaela Banes. Mikaela, this is Dakoda Ray, She just moved in last week. She also has an interest in cars." Koda and Mikaela shook hands with each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mikaela, Sam has told me a lot about you. And call me Koda."

"Yeah nice to meet you too Koda." Mikaela gave a bit of a look that could kill someone. Sam glanced at her and the look was wiped off her face and she gave him a little smile. "Sam told me about you. And will not stop mentioning that you like cars. Seems like he's trying to set us up to be friends."

Koda was a bit nervous after the look that Mikaela had given her but she shook it off. "Maybe, but I do like cars, I mostly prefer trucks, unless the car is a sweet sports car, or fancy, or fast, like a corvette or Sam's Camaro. Which I must say again Sam, is a SWEET ride."

Mikaela gave her a smug look and smiled. She walked up to Sam and draped her arms around his shoulder. "Well, I like Sam's fast ride." She wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sam thought that they things seemed a little tense between the girls so he stepped in. "Well guys, maybe we should head out. Koda, we wanted to show you the spot that we picked out to watch the meteor shower." Sam suggested, but Koda noticed that Sam seemed a little unsure of things, but she ignored it. So they hopped into the Camaro, Koda sitting in the back seat, and they headed out. While they were driving, Koda noticed that Sam seemed a little uneasy and uncomfortable. It also seemed that the car had a feeling of being uncomfortable around her.

"Sam, How long have you and Mikaela been going out? And how did you guys end up going out? I don't mean to impose or anything."

Mikaela turned around in her seat and gave Koda a sneer look. Sam saw that there was some friction starting between the two so he began to speed up the car. Sam was trying to think of a way to break the ice between the two girls, he couldn't think of anything. Koda noticed that Sam was looking funny. "Sam, are you ok? You seem a little pale."

"Uh, no, I'm fine. I, uh, was just wondering, if, uh, you were going to like the look out." Mikaela butted into the conversation. "That is where Sam made his first move on me. It's our little place that just **we** go to." Sam leaned over and whispered to Mikaela. "Mikaela, what are you doing? Come on, be nice to her." Mikaela gave Sam a pout and then apologized to Sam. Sam then noticed that they were making their way up the hill towards the lookout. "Hey Koda, we're almost to the spot, it's just up ahead."

"Ok Sam." Koda looked out the window and saw the large cliff that was overlooking all of Tranquility. "Wow, this is amazing!" She then glanced over at Sam ad Mikaela and they both looked at the smile on her face. "What? I just think that it's an awesome place to watch the shower." Mikaela looked over at Koda and gave her a look of warning to not butt in on her and Sam. Sam sped up the hill and parked the car on the hilltop. They all got out of the car and Mikaela walked over to Sam. "Hey Sam, do you mind if I could talk to Koda alone? Just for a minute?" Sam looked at Mikaela, guessing what Mikaela was going to say to Koda. "Ok, but be nice. Don't saying anything bad to her." Mikaela nodded. "Ok, I won't."

Then Mikaela walked over to Koda while Sam leaned into the car and began to chat with Bumblebee. "Hey Bee, I know that there is some friction between the 2 girls but I am not too sure what to do about it." Then a song came out of the radio._ "Don't worry, be happy." _"Ha ha, very funny Bee." Sam then glanced over at the girls and lowered his head down so that neither would hear what he said. " Look, Bee, I also have another concern. I haven't told Mikaela about what Ironhide and Lennox came to talk to us about last night." The radio stayed silent. "I know that you are a little nervous around Koda, but I don't believe that she has anything to do with the 'Cons. So just relax Bee. If she did, I don't think she would have a family with her. Ironhide never mentioned any suspicion of her family so that means that there is something else going on." Out of the radio came an unknown sound clip of a man and then a second one followed, that of a woman. _"Don't worry about the past, focus on the future. Friends stay together and trust each other. Are you people friends?" _Sam smiled at that response. "Yeah Bee, your right. She is my friend, so I should trust her." Sam then watched the two girls talk.

Mikaela had walked over to Koda to confront her about Sam and the discussion had gotten pretty heated. Mikaela was accusing Koda of a bunch of things ad Koda just stood her ground. "Look, just stay away from Sam. It's that simple." Koda was offended but didn't back down. "Hey, I have no interest in Sam, we're just friends."

"Well it doesn't look that way! I've seen you look at him and the way you act around him!"

"Yeah, well I act that way because I am just getting to know him. I act nervous when I get to know people. I'm just shy, that's all."

"I don't believe it."

"For the last time, We're just friends! I'm sorry if you feel like I'm trying to take him away from you but that's just not the case. Believe me, I would never do that to someone, I'm just not that kind of person. Come on. If you get to know me then you would see that. Please?"

Then Koda and Mikaela heard an un familiar country song from the car radio. _"Can't we all just get along? If we don't, then that would be wrong. Come one, come all, just get along." _Mikaela looked at the car and Sam and then back to Koda who had a solemn look on her face. Mikaela then looked down towards the ground and said something that surprise Koda. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did. I just get jealous of people sometimes. Can you forgive me?" Mikaela looked at Koda showing that she was truly sorry. "Ok, I forgive you. And trust me, I think same is cute but he's not my type. I'm more into the cool, artistic type, and someone that can put up a good fight and likes weapons. I hang out with Sam a lot because he is the only friend I have out here." Mikaela gave a smile and giggled a bit. " Yeah well, maybe you can have another friend now?" Koda then smiled at that statement. "Yeah, I'd really like that. Friends?" "Friends." The two shook hands and then Mikaela got a shock through her hand.

Sam walked over, hearing that last part of the girls' conversation. "Well, looks like we're all made up. Are you two ok?" The girls both looked at Sam and Koda spoke up. "Hey Sam, were you eavesdropping on our conversation? That is just wrong." Mikaela then came into the conversation. "Yeah Sam, men aren't suppose to listen to girl talk." Then the two girls looked at each other and started to laugh. "Mikaela, I think Sam's right, we will make good friends." Then all three of them walked out to the edge of the cliff, sat down and enjoyed the view.

As it began to get late, The group got up and were ready to leave. Sam went to the driver side to start the car and then encountered a problem. "Uh, guys? We got a problem. The car won't start." Mikaela got up and walked over to Sam. Koda got up to follow her but was then stopped. "Koda, I think I know what the problem is but I need to talk to Sam about it. So you just wait there, ok?" "Koda nodded. "Ok."

Mikaela brought Sam over to the side of the car. "Sam, are you and Bumblebee trying to pull something, or is this the real deal?" Sam looked at Mikaela and then at Bee. "Mikaela, this is definitely not on purpose. I'm not sure what's wrong." All of a sudden, Sam's cell started to vibrate and he took it out. It was a text message from Bumblebee. _**"Energon energy levels are low. My reserves will be enough to get back, but I need an energy boost to start up."**_ Sam just looked at the text, not believing that he forgot to refill Bee's energon. He leaned over and whispered to Mikaela. "We need an energy boost but I don't know from where. Do you have any idea?" Mikaela wasn't too sure. "I could call someone from the shop to come give us a boost but I don't know if it will work."

Koda was curious about what the problem was and decided to investigate. She walked over to Sam and Mikaela and tried to give her input. "Hey, do you know the problem? If not, do you mind if I take a look?" Sam was a little worried if Koda looked under the hood. "Um, no. You don't need to take a look. The problem is that the car is just low on power. We just need a boost. Mikaela was just going to call someone to come help." Koda looked at Sam, not totally believing what he was saying. "Well, I think I might have a way to restart it. If I can, you might want to stand back." Sam and Mikaela just looked at Koda. "What do you mean?" Koda was just thinking to herself, wondering if she should really do what she was about to do. _'Ok, should I really do this? What if it doesn't work, or what if thy think I'm a freak? Well I am able to control my power most of the time and I can send out a large burst when I touch electronic devices. Well, I'll just give it a try.'_ Koda walked up to the hood of the car. "Sam, Mikaela, just promise me that you won't freak at this but I kind of have a special power. I can try to start the engine with it. So for safety, back away from the car."

Sam was now doubting what he had told Bee earlier. If Koda had this 'special power', he wondered if it could have something to do with what Ironhide had warned him about. He was also worried because he hadn't told Mikaela. Sam then brought the safety of Mikaela to the front of his mind. He backed away from the Camaro with Mikaela while Koda did what she planned to do.

Koda set her hands on the hood of the car and then sent an electric pulse through the entire body of the car. There was a pulse of energy that momentarily hung in the air and then disappeared. There was tense silence for a few seconds. Sam and Mikaela just looked at Koda, both with worried looks on their faces. Koda looked at them, her eyes glowing red for a brief second and then the glow faded. All three were scared and surprised a moment later when they heard the roar of the engine start up. A bit of relief flew over Sam as he stood there holding Mikaela in his arms. They both walked over to Koda and looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Sam was first to speak. "What is the world was that?" Koda laughed a bit at his reaction. "I told you that I have a special power. I can control electrical currents from my body, and I can also amplify them."

Sam and Mikaela were both just surprised. They then all just began to laugh. Koda then looked at her watch and notified Sam and Mikaela of the time. They all then got in the car and left the hilltop to return to town. The ride back to town was a lot less tense than the ride there. "So Sam, Were going to meet up on the hill at 8:30pm right?" Sam looked over to Koda. "Yeah and your going to bring your brother Ty right?" Koda nodded and then saw that they had arrived back into their neighbourhood. Sam stopped at Koda's house. Koa got out and they said goodbye and then Sam headed back to his house down the street.

* * *

><p>At Sam's house, they went to his backyard and got out of the Camaro. Bumblebee transformed and then sat down in the yard with Sam and Mikaela. Sam wanted to tell Mikaela about the encounter that he had with Ironhide and Lennox but didn't know how to tell her. But Mikaela made it easy for him. "Sam, is there something that your not telling me something about Koda?" Sam was still not sure how to tell her. "Well Mikaela, I thought that she was normal when I first met her, but last night, I began to have doubt. Last night, Bee and I had a visit from Major Lennox and Ironhide. He said something that has left both Bee and I questioning Koda since yesterday." Sam saw the questioning look on Mikaela's face and wasn't sure how to put it so he just said what Ironhide said. "Ironhide said that she may not be human. He met and talked to her and thinks that she has something to hide. He also believes that she may have a connection to the Decepticons. I didn't totally believe what Ironhide said until what happened up on the hill. Now I don't know if I can trust her anymore."<p>

Mikaela just stood there, trying to take it all in. "So what your saying is that she could be one of the 'Cons? Come on Sam, I wouldn't go that far." Sam just looked at her surprised. "Well can you explain what happened up in the hill?" Mikaela already had an answer to that. "Sam, don't you think that the energy pulse that came from her hands looked familiar." Sam didn't understand what she was talking about but then began to remember the last time he had see an energy pulse like that. "You don't mean… the Allspark?" Hearing this, Bee's door wings and antenna perked up. Mikaela glanced over at Bee, giving him a nod. She then turned her attention back to Sam. "Yeah, I can't very well believe it myself but it does look like that. I don't know how she could have a power like that but it is something to consider." Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee stayed in the backyard, wondering about the girl down the street who has a power just like the Allspark.

* * *

><p>Down the street, Koda had walked into her house, seeing that Ty was still on the couch playing video games. "Hey Ty, have you been on the couch all day?"<p>

Ty paused his game and looked up. "Oh, Hey Koda. Your back early." Koda just looked at him. "Ty… I've been gone since 2:15, it is now 6:53. It takes half an hour to get to the lookout."

Ty was unsure of what to say so he just went back to playing his game.

"I'm gonna go eat supper. And then I am leaving. And I'm driving." That got Ty's attention. "Hey?" Koda just looked at him and smiled before walking into the kitchen. "We had a deal."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Koda and Ty headed out in their jeep, a little later than Sam and Mikaela. Koda was sitting in the driver's seat, staring at the road ahead of her, sometimes glancing over at the sunset to the west. "Ok Ty, do not embarrass me in front of Sam and Mikaela. If you do, I will fry your game system like I did to your ipod." Ty just looked at Koda shocked and then that look was replaced with anger. "You did that? You totally owe me a new ipod." Koda just began to laugh. "Ha ha. Yeah sure. Maybe." Then she turned her attention back to the road and they continued on. Ty then decided to speak up. "Hey Koda, what is going on with you today?" Koda just looked at him. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"I'm talking about you and the meteor shower. You seemed so pumped for that pat week and now you just seem different."

"I am still pumped about the meteor shower."

"I mean that you seemed a little drained after you came home today."

"Oh that. Well, I used my power a little bit today to jumpstart Sam's Camaro. I guess I used more than I thought I had."

"That would explain it. So, how is it going with trying to control your powers?"

"Well, I have been able to control it more now than before. I have had a few problems with it as of recently. I have had several energy surges when I touch electrical devices. I actually accidentally fried your ipod's circuits. I just meant to erase the music."

"Oh, sorry for getting mad at you but you still owe me a new one."

"Ok."

The two siblings had almost made it up to the hill as it became total nightfall. Koda put the jeep into a faster speed to make it up the hill. As they got to the top, they spotted Sam and Mikaela. Koda parked the jeep next to Sam's Camaro and they both got out of the jeep. Koda and Ty then walked over to Sam and Mikaela. "Hey Sam, Mikaela. Are you guys psyched for tonight? I know I am." Sam and Mikaela both smiled at Koda. Then Koda remembered that Mikaela hadn't met her brother yet. "By the way Mikeala, this is my brother Ty. And Ty, this is Mikaela." While the two shook hands, Koda leaned over to whisper into Ty's ear. "And Ty, she's taken." Ty just looked at Koda. "Ah man. She is hot." When Mikaela heard that, she just laughed. All four of them then gathered at the edge of the hillside and began to watch the night sky.

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the hill, Ironhide and Will were waiting patiently for what was to come. Will sat in Ironhide's driver seat eating a burger. He looked out the window to the top of the hill, seeing the 4 teens sitting there. "Hey Ironhide, who do you think is coming in tonight? Is it Bot or Con?" Ironhide spoke through the speakers. "I am still uncertain of who may be coming in. What I do know is that they are going to soon be descending into the Earth's atmosphere."<p>

"Well, we gotta be prepared in case there is a battle. Good thing we got Bee here as well. Also Ironhide, you did inform Optimus of the suspicion you have about the girl, right?'

"Yes Will, I have informed him and Ratchet has been going over the scans that I had done but he wants to scan the girl as well. The problem is, he would need to be in contact with her to do so."

"Are you saying that we should bring her back to base?"

"Yes I am. But we would need to take precautions against it."

"So your saying that you want to reveal yourselves to her and get her involved in this war? I don't know if that's the right thing to do. She is just a teenager. She is the same age as Sam and he's only involved because of what happened last year. I think that it wouldn't be a good idea to get her involved."

"Well she may be a danger so we have to take that risk."

"Yeah well, back to the matter at hand. Why didn't you tell Sam and Bumblebee about the real reason for the meteor shower tonight?"

"I have informed Bumblebee over our internal communications but I thought that Sam had enough to worry abut so I decided to, how do you humans say, leave him in the dark. What I do know is that if anything happens, Bumblebee will keep the humans safe."

"Ok, if you say so." Will then looked up to the sky and saw the first of several lights begin to streak across the sky.

* * *

><p>Up on the hill, Koda was excited to see the meteor shower begin. Ty saw the excitement on his younger sister's face and was glad that she was happy. He smiled at the joy that she had. "Hey Koda, you have been looking forward to this for so long. I am glad that we could see it together." Koda turned to look at her brother and smiled. "Thanks for coming Ty." The two siblings then hugged each other. Sam and Mikaela had gone to sit of the hood of the car. The were enjoying the shower but Bumblebee was a little uneasy because he knew the truth about the shower.<p>

The lights were streaking across the night sky and then all of a sudden, there were several larger lights falling. As they fell, the lights got larger and Koda and the others could make out that it was large fireballs and they were headed right for them. Sam recognized these shapes as well as Mikaela. They both knew instantly that they were Cybertronians that were entering the earth's atmosphere. Sam and Mikaela acted immediately. Then they drew attention to Ty and Koda who knew nothing of the otherworldly beings. Sam ran over to the two who had got up from where the were sitting. Koda ran over to Sam with Ty right behind her. "Sam, what's going on?" Sam knew that there wasn't time to explain, he just knew that they needed to get out of there. "Look you two, I can't explain what's going but I can say that we need to get out of here, NOW!"

Down the hill, Ironhide and Will were getting into action. Ironhide had started to drive, speeding up the hill, while Will consumed the last of his burger. "Ironhide, it's time to get into action. Are you ok with revealing yourself to them?" Ironhide was sure that the danger was his top priority. "Yes I am sure. Will, Your job will be to get Sam and the others out of there." Will nodded. "Right." And Ironhide continued up the hill.

Sam and the others had gone to Koda's jeep in order to get away. Sam was leaving Bee behind so that he could take care of it. As they started the drive down the hill, Ty and Koda were calmer than he thought they would be, but they were still a little scared. As Koda drove, the fireballs that had been heading straight towards them had crashed into the hill side.

Al of a sudden, Koda saw a large black pickup truck drive by them up the hill. "Wait a minute, is that… Will? And Ian?" Ty looked at her. "Koda, you mean dad's military friends?" Koda just nodded. Then she made a drastic move and stopped the Jeep. Sam just looked at her. "Koda, what are you doing?" "There,s something going on here and they know what. I also think that you know as well. And I'm gonna find out." Koda turned the jeep around and headed back up the hill at full speed. When they got to the top, they didn't believe what they saw.

* * *

><p>AN: I hop you like this. If you want, leave a review and tell me who you want to be to have crashed on earth. You can give the name of a bot or a con, or both. There may be more than one.

R&R

~KRay~


	5. Meteor Shower Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**Gwen luvs dramione: **I am happy for your suggestions and I might bring the bots into the story and you have to read to find out.

**darkironprincess17: **I am so happy that you love my story and that you continue to read and review. I am glad that you weren't disappointed by my chapter.

Now time for chapter 5

* * *

><p>Koda had driven back up the hill to investigate the 'meteors' that had crashed into the hillside, her brother Ty following right behind her. What they saw shocked them. Standing on the top of the hill were two large bipedal figures that looked like they were each 20 feet tall. One was large, husky and black and had what looked like two large cannons its arms. The other was yellow and black and had what looked like a mask over its face.<p>

Koda stopped where she was when she saw these two figures. She was shocked but not scared. Ty on the other hand was panicking. He was afraid of these two beings that stood before them. He tugged at Koda trying to get her to move but she just stood there looking at them. Sam then caught up to the siblings and looked at the two large beings in front of them. He was neither shocked nor amazed; he just focused on getting the two siblings out of there. Lennox then ran over to Sam and the others. Mikaela stayed back in the Jeep.

Then, the large black figure turned to face the humans that stood behind them. Sam looked at the large figure and listened to what it had to say. "Sam, Will, get Koda and Ty out of here now." Sam nodded and proceeded to grab both Koda and Ty by the arms. "Come on you two. I'll explain later, but now we have to get out of here." Ty went with Sam but Koda stayed put. "Sam, I know that this is dangerous, so please get my brother out of here." Koda then walked forward towards the two towering figures.

The two figures were ignoring the humans and proceeded to inspect the crater and what lay in it. Ironhide bent down and saw that the one in the crater was gravely injured. He then recognized just who it was. He recognized the being as one of his pupils. "Sideswipe… How? Where is Sunstreaker?" His optics lay on the motionless figure. He proceeded to scan the figure using a system that Ratchet had installed to check for a spark pulse. He found that Sideswipe had a faint pulse but he was unconscious. Ironhide knew that in case a medic was needed, Ratchet was at a nearby military base that worked with NEST. Optimus was also at the base on standby. He turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I need you to stay here with Sideswipe, and contact Ratchet. We will need his help."

Bumblebee went to Sideswipe's side and contacted Ratchet while Ironhide got up to inspect the other impact crater. As he turned around, he saw Koda staring up at him. Ironhide just looked at her, wondering why she had not left and was not afraid. Koda walked closer to him and was very calm. Ironhide kneeled down and spoke softly to her. "What are you doing here youngling? I told you to leave." Koda looked with a smile. "I knew that I recognized that voice. Did you not think that I knew that something was up with the Topkick and Sam's Camaro? I knew that something was being hidden from me but I didn't know it was something like this. Right, Will." She turned to face Lennox. "I knew that you guys were acting strange and I also knew that you knew Sam, so I thought that you were connected." She turned back to Ironhide. "I am also taking a guess at this but; I'm thinking that you're Ian Howard from the sound of your voice." Ironhide and Lennox were shocked.

Ty was standing next to the jeep with Sam and Lennox. "What are you talking about Koda? Are you saying that you know that thing?" Ty got out of Sam's grip and ran over to Koda. "Come on, let's go." Koda shook off her brother and walked right past Ironhide over to the crater. She spoke to Ironhide and the others but didn't look at them. "Look, I have no idea what is going on and no one needs to explain it right now but I feel like I need to help. I want to help." She looked over to Bumblebee and smiled. She nodded to him and then looked over to the body of Sideswipe. Koda then examined the body quickly and then looked over to Ironhide. "What's the main problem? Explain in simple terms if you need to." Ironhide proceeded to explain. "And so he has a weak spark."

Koda wanted to ask one more thing. "I want to know one thing about the two of you. What are your names?" Ironhide just looked at Bumblebee and nodded. "My name is Ironhide and that over there is Bumblebee. The one in the crater in front of you is Sideswipe." Koda just stood there smiling. "Ok, 'Ironhide', I want to help out Sideswipe. I'll do what I can. How about you go check out the other crater?" Ironhide looked to the young girl that stood at the edge of the crater, "All right, Shadow. Be careful.", and then headed for the crater that was down the hill.

Koda walked over to the motionless body of Sideswipe and wondered what she was going to do. She looked at Bumblebee and smiled. "Bumblebee, what do you think I should do?" Bumblebee was kneeling and looked to the girl. He played a sound clip through his speakers. '_Use the Force' _Koda looked at him and laughed. "Ha ha Bumblebee. I see what you're getting at. But I don't know if I can do it. I used up a lot on you earlier." Bumblebee looked at her encouragingly and she nodded in his direction. "Ok, I'll give it a try." While all this happened, Lennox had brought Ty back over to Sam and Mikaela. Ty had decided to stay there to watch his younger sister. Ty and the others were surprised to see how calm and comfortable Koda was around Bumblebee and Ironhide.

* * *

><p>As Ironhide walked a ways down the hill to the other crater, he noticed that there was more than one other crater. He then messaged Bumblebee on the internal communications. <em><strong>"Bumblebee, there is more than one crater down here. I am guessing that Sideswipe was being chased by a couple of 'Cons. Be careful up there. From the looks of things, these craters are empty. The enemy may have fled or they could still be in the area. Keep the humans close to you and protect Sideswipe."<strong>_ Ironhide checked around the craters and then headed back up the hill.

* * *

><p>Koda was standing next to Sideswipe while Bumblebee gathered the rest of the humans over to the crater to keep them safe. Bumblebee kept his mask down and his cannon at the ready. Ironhide made it back up to the top of the hill and joined Bumblebee, both waiting for Ratchet to arrive. Ironhide turned to look at Koda. "Hey Shadow, what are you planning to do?" Koda looked at Ironhide and smiled. "Hey, I thought I only told you to use that name under military conditions." Ironhide gave the mechanical equivalent of a chuckle. "But these are military conditions." Koda then got back to what she was doing, explaining to Ironhide about her power and abilities. "So I am going to try to strengthen his spark by using my power."<p>

Ironhide explained about what was going on with Sideswipe and Koda walked over to where Ironhide had designated Sideswipe's spark chamber and placed her hands on it. "Guys, I am going to need you all to stay back. This could get rough." Ironhide command Bumblebee to take the humans and stay back. Ironhide stayed close to Koda to protect her. He didn't want to leave any of the humans unguarded because the enemies may have still been around. Ironhide said one last thing to Koda. "Shadow, don't overdo anything and be careful with Sideswipe, he was a student of mine. I will also promise both of you something. No matter what, I will protect you." With that said Koda then closed her eyes and focused on her power. She was still a bit drained form earlier that day but she was still going to try.

"Ok, here goes nothing." She focused her energy into her palms and then a large energy pulse went through Sideswipe's body and out into the ground. The pulse was visible for a few seconds and then dissipated. Koda stood there momentarily and then she collapsed, unconscious. Ironhide caught her in his hand and brought her up to his chest. He walked over to Bumblebee and the humans and brought his hand down. Lennox took the unconscious girl and placed her on the ground. Ty ran up to his sister, scared. "What's happened? Is she going to be ok?" Lennox check on her breathing. "Don't worry; she's fine, just unconscious. She probably just used up to much of her energy." Lennox let Ty cradle his sister in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ironhide went over to check on Sideswipe, to make sure his spark still had a pulse. He was surprised to find that Sideswipe had more than a pulse, he was awake. Ironhide spoke to Sideswipe in their native language. <em><strong>'Sideswipe, are you awake?" <strong>_Sideswipe just looked up at Ironhide who had lifted him so that his head rested on Ironhide's leg. _**'Yes I am, but where am I? Last thing I remember was that I was being chased by a couple of Cons up in space. I was coming to where Optimus Prime's message said to go. And where is Sunstreaker?'**_ Sideswipe tried to get up but Ironhide kept him down. _**'Don't worry about that now. Right now you need to rest and wait until Ratchet comes. So stay put.' **_Ironhide then set Sideswipe down when he heard the sirens of an oncoming Search and Rescue H2 Hummer.

Ironhide got up as Ratchet transformed into his bipedal state. "Ratchet, took you long enough." Ratchet ignored the comment and walked over to Sideswipe's side. _**'Hello there Sideswipe, it has been a long time has it not? Not on Earth for five minutes and you're already gotten yourself into trouble.'**_ Sideswipe tried to move but then he cringed in pain. _**'Don't move, you have been severely damaged and I need to fix you up. You're going to be ok. I will need you to go into stasis for now.'**_ Sideswipe nodded and then went into stasis. Ratchet set him down when Ironhide wanted to call something else to his attention.

Ratchet got up and walked over to Ironhide and Bumblebee who were both kneeling around a group of humans. Ratchet recognized 3 of them as Sam, Mikaela and Major Lennox. But he did not recognize the young boy or the girl that lay unconscious in his arms. Ratchet questioned the two unknown humans to Ironhide and Ironhide proceeded to explain the situation they were in. "So these two were just, what the humans say, 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'. The girl is also the one that I informed you and Optimus about yesterday. Right now, she is in a condition that we are not too sure about. Would you be able to check her out?" Ratchet nodded in response. "I'll do what I can." Ratchet then bent down and took a hold of Koda and proceeded to scan her. Ty stayed close to them. Ratchet had a surprised look on his faceplates and was about to question Ironhide.

All of a sudden, the group noticed a couple of large figures heading up the hill. Ironhide, the war veteran, was the first to react. He took up a defensive position in front of Sideswipe. He ordered Bumblebee to protect the humans. Ratchet the transformed and ordered Ty to get in back with Koda. Lennox got Sam and Mikaela into the jeep and told them to drive out of there. They left the hilltop with Ratchet and Bumblebee behind them. Ironhide readied his cannons while Lennox got on his communications with the nearby base. "This is Major William Lennox of NEST team. We need a trailer and the big rig up to drop point. We got a couple of Decepticons making their way up the hill." Ironhide then told Lennox to stay back.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ironhide could make out the figures, He knew who they were. "Well if it isn't Dead End and Swindle. Last I saw the two of you was at the Battle of Tyger Pax. You two ran off the battle field like cowards." Dead End was a small black Decepticon, about the size of Bumblebee. Swindle was slightly smaller than Dead End and was red. Swindle was the first to speak up. "Look Ironhide, we got no interest in you. All we want is Sideswipe over there and then we will leave this planet. So just hand him over and we'll be on our way." Deadend began to walk over to Sideswipe but then Ironhide fired off his cannon. "That was a warning shot, the next one won't be. Now leave." Ironhide knew that he could take the two 'Cons but he had to stay by Sideswipe because he was injured. He also needed to give the humans time to escape.<p>

The two Cons knew not to mess around with Ironhide so they decided to retreat for now. Ironhide was relieved by that and gave the mechanical equivalent of a sigh. Then he turned around to face Sideswipe who had been in stasis. Lennox was by his side. He looked up to Ironhide. "Don't worry about it Hide. Optimus is on his way here with a trailer to pick him up." Ironhide shook his head before transforming. He popped out his driver side door and Lennox got in. Ironhide the spoke to Lennox through his speakers. "I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about Shadow and her brother." Lennox understood. Then they just sat there and waited.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and the others had driven away from the danger of the hill and Ratchet had become the lead vehicle in the group. He was guiding the others back to the nearby military base. Ratchet knew that there was a plane ready to take them to their temporary base at the Hoover Dam. In the back of his alt form, the human Ty was standing over his sister to make sure that she was stable during the ride.<p>

As Ratchet drove, his holoform appeared next to Ty. Ratchet can focus 100% on two things at once. Ratchet looked like a doctor. He had thin blonde hair and beard and looked to be in his late 40s, early 50s. He had the same blue eyes as Ironhide. He was wearing a white lab coat, black trousers and a gray button shirt. Ty was a little surprise but after all that he had seen today, the feeling diminished quickly. Ratchet did several scans on her but they still came back inconclusive. "I don't understand it. My scans can't determine if this girl is human or not." Ty just looked at Ratchet. "What do you mean? Are you saying that my sister isn't human? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, I am only stating that my scans can not determine that at this time. I will need to do a full inspection of her back at base."

"'At base'? What do you mean?"

"Because of what you humans have seen, you must be kept under our protection from now on."

"Oh man." Ty then realize something. "I gotta call my dad." Ratchet looked at the boy. "May I inquire you about something? What is your name and relationship to this girl?" Ty answered. "My name is Tyson Ray. And that 'girl' is my younger sister." Ratchet then looked up from scanning Koda. "'Ray'? Are you by any chance related to Colonel Alexander Ray?" Ty was surprise that Ratchet knew of his father. "Yes, he's my dad." Ratchet wet back to checking over Koda but said one last thing to Ty. "Tyson, you should contact your father and tell him what has transpired tonight. And tell him that Ratchet said to meet us at the base." Ty nodded and then contacted his dad.

* * *

><p>Koda POV<p>

(Sideswipe and Koda do not know each others language yet in the strange space that they are in, they are able to understand each other but do not notice.)

_Everything was really dark. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. My body felt like it was floating and weightless. It was so dark, and then I saw a small glimmering light. I tried to go towards it but it kept on going further and further away. I stopped struggling to get it and continued to float there. I tried to look around to see who I was but there was no other source of light. "Where in the world am I? If I can call this the world." Then I heard a voice that was my own._

"_W-Who is that?"_

_I decided to try and answer, it couldn't hurt. "I'm Dakoda Ray, but everyone calls me Koda. Who are you?" Then I heard a response. The voice was that of a male. He sounded like he was hurt because every time he talked, he would seemingly wince in pain, at least that's what it felt like. I somehow felt another presence next to me, but I couldn't see anything but that glimmer of light._

"_I-I'm Sideswipe. K-koda is it? D-Do you k-know where we are?"_

"_I'm sorry but I have no idea where we are. Your name is Sideswipe, are you that bot that fell out of the sky?"_

"_F-Fell out of the sky? You mean when I entered the planet's atmosphere? How do you know about that?"_

"_I was there when it happened. I am a human. I was the one to try to help you by trying to, what Ironhide said, re-energize your spark."_

"_I-Ironhide? You know Ironhide?"_

"_Yes, he told me what to do. He said that you were one of his students. And… he also said that he was going to protect both you and me, no matter what."_

"_What? Ironhide said that? I guess he must have gone soft during the short time he has been on this planet."_

"_Yeah, Ironhide is kind of a softy. What happened to you anyways, Sideswipe?"_

"_I was being chased by Decepticons, the bad guys, and I was injured in a fight against Deadend and Swindle. I crash-landed on your planet. I was woken up, I guess by you, and then Ratchet looked me over."_

"_Yeah, that was me. I guess I used up too much energy and passed out. And who is Ratchet?"_

"_Oh, I guess you didn't meet him because you must have passed out before he came. Well Koda, it is nice talking to you. I felt lonely in this space but then I heard your voice."_

"_Ah, that's nice to say Sides. I am happy that I could chat with you. And, if your friends with Ironhide, then I guess you can call me by my nickname, Shadow."_

"'_Shadow', I like that name. Ok Shadow, do you know what we are going to do in this place?"_

_As soon as Sideswipe asked that question, the light went out and it was pitch black again. The feeling of weightlessness ceased and then I felt like I was falling._

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Ty was sitting a room at the Wilson Air Force Base Hospital. In the room was his unconscious sister hooked up to machines. He had been unable to leave the base but he didn't want to leave his sister's side. He was still waiting for his Dad and older sister to arrive. He had tried to watch TV, but he couldn't take his mind off what had transpired the night before. He still couldn't wrap his head around it all. There were aliens and they were giant robots. And what's more is that his father was involved in hiding them from the public.

Ty looked over to his sister from the chair he was in. All of a sudden, he noticed his sister begin to stir. He got up out of his chair and ran over to her side. "Koda, are you awake?" Koda opened up her crimson eyes ever so slightly. She looked directly into her brother's eyes. "T-Ty, is that you?" Ty nodded his head and smiled at his sister. "Koda, I'm so happy your ok." Koda fully opened her eyes and proceeded to sit up and looked around. The first thing she said surprised Ty. "Where is Sideswipe? Where are Ironhide, and the others? And where am I?" Ty looked at his sister. "You mean the bots? They are all here at the base. You're in the base hospital. Don't worry, Dad's coming with Sky, they'll be here soon."

Koda looked down at the wires and tubes coming out of her body. "Ty, can you get the doctor and ask him to take these tubes and wires off of me?" Ty got up and left the room. When he came back, there was a doctor with him. He walked over and began to disconnect the machines attached to her. He looked over to Koda and smiled. "Well it's good to see that you have awakened Dakoda. I am Ratchet. The Chief Medical Officer." Koda looked at him. "So you're Ratchet. Sideswipe told me about you." Ratchet looked puzzled. "Sideswipe told you? How is that possible?" Koda looked to Ratchet. "I don't know how but we spoke with each other when I was unconscious." Ratchet was thinking. "That is very interesting." Koda was unsure of what he meant. "What are you talking about Ratchet?" Ratchet turned around to look at some read outs. "I'll explain more about these things later." Ratchet then left the room.

A little while later, Koda's father and sister arrived. Sky walked over to Koda and made sure she was alright. Their father came over to Koda with an apologetic look on his face. "I am so sorry Koda. I knew what was going to happen last night and I wanted to stop you from going out, but you were looking forward to the shower and I couldn't give you a reason not to go out." Koda looked at her Dad and smiled. "Don't worry about it Dad, I had a choice and I made it. I don't blame you." Her dad was happy from what his daughter has said and was just happy that she was alright. "Alright Koda. I know that you have been through a lot but you will have to go talk to them later. I am just happy that you're alright." Koda nodded, knowing who 'they' were. Then, a soldier walked in. "Sorry to disturb you but we need to speak with Colonel Ray." Colonel Ray got up and exited the room with the soldier.

* * *

><p>Colonel Ray walked with the soldier to the main hanger that had been made the temporary operations while they were stationed at the base. Ray walked into the hanger and was welcomed into a small meeting by the soldiers and the bots. Lennox looked up and welcomed Ray. "Ray, how have you been? It's good to see you again." Ray shook Lennox's hand. "Lennox, it's good to see you too. So what is this meeting about?"<p>

Lennox's face suddenly turned solemn. "Ray, I am sorry, but it is about your daughter, Dakoda." Ray looked at Lennox and then the other soldiers and then the Autobots. "What's going on?" Lennox explained. "She is thought to be a danger to everyone. We think that in the best interest to bring her back to base with us." Ray just thought that this was absurd, "What are you talking about?"

Optimus was the one to speak up. "Because of Dakoda Ray's seemingly inhuman abilities and several problems that have come up, Dakoda has been thought to be a risk to everyone around her and herself. It has also been experienced by Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide of her 'ability'. Ironhide and Ratchet have also been unable to prove that she is even human. Ironhide has also expressed his concerns that she may have something to do with the Decepticons, because of her crimson eyes and the fact that she may not be human. It is in the best interest of everyone that she be detained for questioning immediately."

Ray looked at Optimus. "What are you saying? Koda is just an innocent teenage girl! She may have crimson eyes and a strange ability but she is **not **in league with the Decepticons!" Lennox tried to calm Ray down but Ray shook him off and got up. "Well I am not going to stand for this!" Lennox got up and stopped him. "Look Ray, this is out of our hands! The Joint Chief of Staff has made this decision along with Chairman Morshower and we can't change their minds! I already tried!"

Ray looked down, knowing that a decision made by Chairman Morshower was final and could not be changed. He didn't want to admit defeat but he knew there was no other choice. "Ok, I understand." He sat back down at the table, not ready to hear the answer to his next question. "So, what measures are going to be taken?"

Lennox didn't want to continue the bad news but he knew there was no other choice. "Look, Alex, we have to detain Dakoda until we can get everything cleared up. I've arranged it so that Dakoda will have a regular room and nothing like a cell. She will have limited access to the facilities but she will have access to places like the cafeteria, library, rec room and some other places. She will be under 24 hour watch by guards and a bot will be with her outside her room whenever she leaves it. She will also have to go through interrogations and several security measures. Also, when we escort her to base, she will be held in confinement with Ironhide watching her and she will be confined to her room for the first few days at base."

Ray knew that he wouldn't like the answer. He just accepted that this was the outcome and agreed. "Alright, I have just one more question. When are we to depart?" Lennox knew that this was hard on his friend and what he was about to say was going to make it harder. "Alex, it has been made a decision that you are not allowed to have contact with your daughter until her confinement is lifted. And we will be leaving in 12 hours. Also, because Tyson and Skyra have had contact with the Bots and our team, they also have to come to base with us. It would be best to bring those two home and pack up your things and Dakoda's as well. I don't know how long we are going to be there."

Ray nodded and then got up to leave, but then stopped. "Am I allowed to speak with my daughter just one more time before we depart?" Lennox wanted to tell him that her confinement had started and he wasn't allowed but he went ahead and allowed it. "Go ahead Alex." Then Ray left.

* * *

><p>In Koda's hospital room, she had been chatting with Ty and Sky for a while. Then her Dad came in, he noted the guards that were stationed at the door. He walked up to his daughter, knowing that this would be the last time that he would see her in a while. "Hey there Koda, how are you doing?"<p>

Koda looked at her father and smiled. "I'm doing ok." Koda then noticed the look of turmoil on his face and her smile faded. "What's wrong Dad?" Ray then began to cry. "I'm sorry baby, but a decision has been made by the higher ups and you have to go back to base with them. They believe that you are a threat and want to make sure that you are dealt with. I tried to stop them and change their minds but their minds are made up. Also, Ty, Sky and I will be unable to see you for a while but we are going to be going to base with you.'

Koda couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began to cry as well. She got up out of the bed and went over to hug her dad. She also hugged her brother and sister, saying goodbye. Then Ray left with Sky and Ty, signally the soldiers standing guard to enter the room. The last thing she heard her father say was "Please, don't hurt her and be gentle." Then the soldiers took out handcuffs and cuffed her hands together and said, "Dakoda Ray, you are under arrest."

* * *

><p>So I hope that you like this chapter. Now the story is going to really start to involve the Autobots and this isn't the last that you will see of Dead End and Swindle, they'll be back, with reinforcements. Also, Sideswipe may be alone for now but Sunsteaker will be joining him soon enough.<p>

R&R

~KRay~


	6. Military Arrest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but I wish I did, as do many others.

**MissShelz:** Sunny will be joining soon enough. I am soooooo excited for when he will come in.

**darkironprincess17: **I am really happy that you like my story and hope that you continue to read it.

**Noella50881:** Your wait is now over.

**Fox of Magic: **I am glad that you love this story.

So now here is the next Chapter. I just got a new computer and it doesn't have spellcheck, so there may be spelling mistakes. Just bare with me.

* * *

><p>Koda walked out of the hospital room with her hands cuffed in front of her and two soldiers guarding her. She didn't try to resist. She walked out to the airstrip where a set of large C-17 were waiting for the team to depart. She walked up into the cargo bay where there was military equipment and several soldiers getting ready for the flight. She was shown to a section that had been cordoned off as a holding cell of sorts, just for her.<p>

She was sad that she couldn't see here family and that she was all alone with no one she knew. She was also worried about Sideswipe and what his condition was. Koda was a little happier when she was notified that the guard that had been assigned to her was none other than Ironhide.

As she sat on a bench and waited for final departure, she played around with electricity in the palms of her hands, trying to practice control. Then she looked up from where she was sitting and smiled when she saw the familiar shape of the large black GMC Topkick driing towards her. "Ironhide." She stood up and walked over as close as she could to where Ironhide had parked. Ironhide then appeared in his holoform in her holding area.

"Ironhide, I am so happy to see someone that I know." Ironhide was shocked when she threw herself into his arms. "Shadow? What is with you?" Koda didn't answer and instead began to cry. Ironhide had only seen her be tough during this entire incident and this is the first time he had seen her just break down.

He held her in his arms trying to calm her down. "Shadow, don't worry, calm down, you're safe here." Koda looked up at Ironhide with puffy red eyes filled with tears. "Your lying Ironhide, I know you are. How can it be alright when I am being held here against my will, and in cuffs. I know that people have suspicions about me and they think that I am dangerous. So don't go telling me that everything is alright."

Ironhide didn't know what to do so he just hugged her. Then he felt his spark warm and begin to hum. Koda also noticed that her chest became warm. Koda immediately move away from Ionhide and the feeling went away. Ironhide was perplexed by that reaction. "What is it Shadow?" Koda just stayed silent and went back to sit down.

Ironhide walked over to her, now worried. "Shadow, is there something bothering you?" He went and sat down next to her and as soon as he did, she moved away from him. He was really worried now. Koda then spoke but she said something that Ironhide didn't expect. "It doesn't concern you so forget it." Ironhide knew that that was his cue to butt out so his holoform disappeared and he just sat there in his alt form.

Koda sat on the bench, quiet and just played around with her electricity. She looked at Ironhide every now and again, but not saying anything. She knew that she shouldn't have been so rude to Ironhide, she knew he was only trying to help. She looked over at him again. "Ironhide, I'm sorry."

Ironhide's holoform appeared once more in front of her, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Ironhide went and sat down next to her and this time she didn't move away. "Shadow, what do you really feel about this?" Koda just looked at Ironhide. "What do you care, I know that you feel the same way as the others, that you suspect that I am dangerous. Can you tell me one thing, why do you suspect that I am a danger?"

Ironhide didn't know how to explain this. "Look Shadow, your right, I am suspect of you but still… I just find it for the safety of everyone that things should be done. Ratchet and Bumblebee have agreed with me. I am sorry that this has happened."

Koda was still mad at Ironhide, but she was also curious about a few things as well. "Am I allowed to ask you some questions Ironhide? First off, can I call you 'Hide'?" Ironhide smiled internally because he was finally getting through to Koda. He looked at Koda and nodded. "Yes, you can call me 'Hide'. Some of my friends do as well. And I will try to answer your questions, from what I can tell you."

Koda became a little bit happier from that. "Ok, Hide. So what are you guys and where are you from?" Iornhide should have known that this was coming. "Well Shadow, Prime is usually better at explaining the answer to this question but I will try my best." Koda looked for him to continue. "We are what Prime referees to as Autonomous Robotic Organisms, and we come from a distant planet called Cybetron." Koda nodded, taking in what Ironhide was telling her.

"So what are you doing on Earth if you are from another planet? And if your high and mighty robots, why didn't you just take over this planet? I mean, you don't really have much of a challenge."

"Well, our planet has been ravaged by centuries of war and the lifeblood of our planet had been lost to the stars. What is known on your planet as the Cube, we call it the Allspark. It gives the spark to all Cybertronians. We followed the Cube to your planet and we fought against our enemy, the Decepticons back in Mission City about a year ago. The Allspark was destroyed, and now we have no reason to return to our planet."

"Ok, so you are aliens fighting a war over the thing that gave your race life. Why are you still on Earth and didn't take it over as your own?"

"Well Shadow, that's all because of our Leader, Optimus Prime. He made the decision to take the Allspark offworld and after it was destroyed, he decided to make your planet our new home. He believes in freedom being the right of all setient beings and deems your race to fall under that category."

"So you are the good guys? Alright, You also said that the 'Decepticons' were your enemy, does that make them the bad guys?"

"The Decepticons are what you call 'Bad Guys' and they don't give a slag about you humans, or your planet. We are here to protect your race and your planet from them. We all originally came to retrieve the Allspark, but since it is now destroyed, we live here and protect you and the other humans."

"Ok, so the Decepticons are evil. And you believe that I am a threat to you guys and the others. So I am guessing that you think I'm a Decepticon?" When Ironhide heard that she came to this conclusion, and how quickly she had come to it, he was shocked. He didn't know how to answer. Koda was staring at him with a serious look in her eyes. "Well Shadow, Understand this, there are things about you that just don't add up."

"Like what?"

"Well, your eyes are not a normal colour for humans, and I have found out that it is not even possible for a human to have crimson eyes. Crimson eyes are also the colour of a Decepticon's optics. You also have this strange ability of yours with electricity, and I have only seen this ablity in beings of my race. I also scanned you when we first met and-"

"Ok Ironhide, I get it and- wait, you scanned me? Why?"

"Well I scanned you when I felt a strange presence around my alt form back at your house. I did that to make sure you were not an enemy. But when I did scan you, I found that-" Then Lennox walked up to Ironhide and Koda and interrupted their conversation. "Hey Hide, we'll be descending in 20. Also, remember not to discuss it with Dakoda." With that, Ironhide understood what he was talking about. "Sorry Shadow, but we can't discuss this matter any further."

Koda was saddened by that proclaimation, but she understood. She didn't know what to say after that but then she remembered someone that she had been worried about. "Hey Hide, can you answer one more question for me?" Ironhide nodded his head. "I was wondering, how is Sideswipe? And do you think you could tell me more about you and him?" Ironhide then went ahead and explained everthing about them.

"Shadow, he is doing fine. He is on another aircraft, heading to our temperary base at what you humans refer to as the 'Hoover Dam'. He is in bad condition but because of you, he is still alive."

"Ok, so can you tell me more about the two of you?"

"Well, like I told you before, I am a Weapons Specialist for the Autobot team here on Earth. I was just your average soldier back on Cybertron and Sideswipe was one of my students. Sideswipe also has a twin brother named Sunstreaker and they both trained under me. They were both good fighters and they were also artists. They were pretty much inseperable. I always had to punish them when they pulled off pranks."

"They are pranksters? Cool. So Ironhide, if Sideswipe is here, then where is Sunstreaker?"

"That is what we are all wondering as well. We know that Sideswipe was being chased by some Cons and that he was somehow seperated from Sunstreaker."

Koda understood all this. "So Sides must be very lonely. I know how he feels right now." Ironhide saw how Koda was growing sadder now and he wanted to comfort her but wasn't too sure how. Then a voice came on the plane PA. "We are now approaching the Hoover Dam runway and we will be landing momentarily." They felt the plane begin to descend and felt the bump as they landed. Ironhide returned to his alt form and waited for the cargo door to open. Two soldiers came up to Koda to escort her into the base. She stood up and allowed them to lead her out of her confinement. She said goodbye to Ironhide and they left.

* * *

><p>Inside the base, Koda was lead to an elevator that took her more than 15 stories down below ground level. She was lead down a long, wide corridor with tall buildings that had high ceilings. She was guessing that this was so that the bots could walk through. They walked by several large doorways over 20 ft tall and then came to a large open area. The area was divided into several sections. One area had several Weapons stockpiled around the room. Koda guessed that this was where Ironhide stayed because some of the weapons were larger than normal. There was also several very large canisters of neon blue liquid laying around.<p>

She was guided up stairs and went past several doors that were closed tight. She was lead up about 2-4 stories up and was lead to a room that had a security panel and an electric lock. One of the soldiers typed in a code and then Koda heard gears turning and then the door slid open. She was escorted into the room, which was bigger than she thought it would be.

When she entered the room, one of the soldiers uncuffed her hands. She rubbed at her wrists as the soldier explained the situation. "Dakoda Ray, you are to remain in your room until the rest of the team is finished preperations for future developments. After these have been completed, you may have the run of the place, but you will be restricted to our more public areas, including the library, cafateria, rec room, etc. You will also have either a guard or an Autobot with you at all times. Also, your family dropped off some of your things, including your computer and your clothing."

Koda looked around at the room. There was a dresser, a bed, a desk, and another door. It reminded her of her bedroom back home, but without the weapons and was about the same size as well. She kind of felt like things were starting to change for the better, and then got a worried look on her face. "Uh, can I ask one question, where is the bathroom?" The soldier pointed to the door that had caught her attention. "Ok thanks."

The soldier nodded and then said one last thing. "If you need anything, we will be right outside. There is a comm. link on the wall over here and just press the button. We will only be watching you during the day, at night another set of soldiers will take the night shift. Also Ironhide will act as a second guard on your room." Koda smiled when she heard that. "And before you ask, Call me Erin, and that there is Jacob. Also this room has wifi for you to use freely but we will be monitoring your internet activity." Then they left Koda to herself.

Koda ran straight over for the desk, in which her laptop was on it. "Oh man, my computer. It seems like forever since I've been on it. This may seem like a totally crappy time but I am glad that I have some familiar things." Then she sat down and began to type.

* * *

><p>Out in a nearby room, the Autobots were meeting with Lennox and were speaking with the Joint Chief of Staff and Chairman Morshower over satillite feed on how to proceed with the current situation. "So Optimus, how do you think we should proceed with this?"<p>

Optimus had been considering what to do since Sideswipe had landed. "I believe that it would be best if I was to talk to her myself. I want to meet her and see what we should do. Then I will know where to go from there."

Chairman Morshower was too thrilled with the whole idea of having a teenage girl under military arrest, especially under the cicumstances. "I understand Optimus Prime. You will be allowed to speak to her. But we will also need to talk to her as well."

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Understood. Ratchet will also need to examine her to clear up the problems that we have in confirming what she is. We also have another priority that should be looked after. Sideswipe is in terrible condition, but he will live. When he came to Earth, two Decepticons also landed. Their designations are Dead End and Swindle and they are not to be messed with."

Lennox nodded. "Alright Optimus, we will make the preperations to track the Cons and to make sure that everything is ready for when we move to our new base in a few weeks." Then the meeting ended. The screens shut off and Lennox left for his room. Ratchet also left to return to the makeshift Med Bay to check on Sideswipe.

Ironhide was about to leave as well to go check on his stockpile but stopped. Something had been tugging at his spark ever since that contact with Koda on the plane. He turned to talk to Optimus. "Prime, I would like to discuss sommething with you, if you would let me." Optimus looked at his weapon specialist and nodded. "Sure old friend. What is on your processor?"

"Well Prime, it's this girl. There's just something about her that seems, off. I just am starting to doubt that she has something to do with the Decepticons."

"Why do you now doubt your own thoughts?"

"Well Prime, on the plane, I was talking to her and I just started to get this feeling in my spark that something was going on. It feels like I have a connection with her. She also showed concern for Sideswipe, and up on that hill, she tried to save him. I doubt that if she was really a Con, she would have helped save the life of one of us."

"I understand, but that does not change the circumstances that we are currently in. She is still an unknown to us and we have to clear this up before we proceed with anything else. But, I will take your change of spark into account for when I talk with her."

"Alright Prime, and I'll get back to my stock pile."

Ironhide returned to his room and began to devulge his stock of weapons, checking them over. Then he looked up to the room that he had been told that Koda would be staying in and one of the guards waved him over. Ironhide put down the weapon he was holding and walked over to the platform. "What is it fleshy?"

The soldier leaned over the railing. "Guess that your wondering about the girl? Well just to let you know, she seemed pretty happy to hear that you would be her guard. Also, she is doing just fine." Ironhide was happy to hear that and then went back to his work.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a soldier came into the room and walked up the stairs to Koda's room. Ironhide looked questioningly and the soldier answered that look. "Optimus is ready to speak with her." He nodded and then the soldier continued up the stairs.<p>

In the room, Koda had gone straight to her computer. Alot had happened in the past 48 hours and she just wanted to tell someone, but she knew she couldn't. She decided to go online and watch some videos. She also did a check on websites that had been ceated talking about giant robots in Mission City. She found some weird ones, including: TheRealEffingDeal dot com and GiantEffingRobots dot com.

She couldn't believe all the crazy conspiracies that involved the "alien robot visitors" being seen all over the world. She laughed at a few of the "sightings" that she saw. Some of them just seemed ridiculus and random, others seemed to make some sense.

She then got bored of the websites and then went over to her bed and went to lay down. She seemed to have dozed off, because she woke up to hear a voice calling her name. "Dakoda Ray, you are need for an interview now. We will be entering your room."

Then the door opened and a soldier that she did not recognize entered the room. He walked over to her and she sat up on the bed. "Dakoda Ray, you have been requested an interview and you are now needed." She got up and nodded. "Alright, I don't have to be cuffed now, do I?" The soldier then shook his head and Koda smiled. She then followed behind the soldier and they left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Book,<em>

_The past couple of days have been totally _**WEIRD**_. I can't believe everything that happened._

_It turns out that Aliens are real. The meteor shower was actually three giant robotic aliens from a distant planet named Cybertron. The good guys are called Autobots and the bad guys are called Decepticons. Apparently they are fighting a galactic war for thousands of years._

_One of the Autobots is actually Ian Howard and his real name is Ironhide. Ironhide seems really kind and he is really caring. He is actually the GMC Topkick._

_Also, Sam knows about the Autobots as well. I knew that there was something off about the car and the truck. Sam's Camaro is also another of the Autobots, named Bumblebee. Bumblebee is Adorable. _

_Up on the hill after the shower I meet another Autobot that had just rrived from space. His name was Sideswipe and he was gravely injured. I tried to help him by using my powers. After I used my powers, I blacked out and I talked to Sideswipe, but I don't know how I did that._

_I feel like there is a strange link between Sideswipe and I. Also I don't know why but I feel like I have a connection between me and Ironhide as well. Everytime I am arouund him, I get a warm feeling in my chest._

_Also, I found out that I am under suspicion by the Autobots and the government as being affiliated with the Decepticons. And now I am under Military Arrest. _

_I don't like this one bit. I am totally pissed about this actually. I haven't let anybody know this though. I have a feeling that thinks are going to get worse before they get better. I don't get to see my family or leave the complex that I am at. I am under watch 24/7 by armed guards and Ironhide. On the upside, I get to see Ironhide alot. _

_I have to go meet someone as well. I wonder who it is. I really hope that things don't get out of hand._

_So this is going to be a crazy ride, but at least I don't have to ride it alone._

_Type up here later._

_Koda_


	7. Questioning and Runner

**KRay: Sooooooo guess what? I'M ALIVE!**

**Sides: WHERE THE FRAG HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**KRay: *glares* Not my fault my precious computer was destroyed and all the files with it...**

**Koda: Well we were left looking like we were all dead or something!**

**KRay: It hasn't been that long...**

**Sides: It has been 17 months, 22 days, 13 hours, 4 minutes and 37 seconds since you last updated this thing.**

**Koda: Yeah! What Sides said!**

**KRay: *dumbfounded* How the frag do you even know that...**

**Sides: When things happen, you get bored and do weird things.**

**Koda: Well that's besides the point! EVERYONE IS CURIOUS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!**

**Sides: *coughs***

**Koda: OH YEAH AND SIDES TOO!**

**KRay: Well let's skip the intros and get on with the story. And first I will say that I apologize for such a long wait but this wait has been well worth it. **

**Koda: I WANNA DO IT!**

**KRay: Say what?! .**

**Koda: NOW IT IS TIME FOR _WELCOME TO MY LIFE_ ****THE NEWEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Koda followed the soldier down the stairs, away from her room. When they got to the bottom, Koda glanced over to see Ironhide checking over his stockpile. She was worried about whom she was going to talk to but seeing Ironhide gave her some courage. She said hi to Ironhide and he looked up from what he was doing and noticed her. He nodded in response and then Koda was taken out of the room.<p>

She was lead down the hall into yet another room, this room was about the same as Ironhide's but it didn't have a bunch of weapons in it. It had several of the same canisters that were in Ironhide's room.

She looked around the room and then noticed that there was a large semi in the far end of the room. Koda thought that this was strange but then thought that it was probably another one of the Autobots, and that they were probably the one who she was meant to talk to. She was a little scared because the truck was bigger than Ironhide and that meant that this one was probably bigger than him.

She was lead up a staircase and passed several doors. They stopped at the top where there was a wider platform. There was a table and chair, along with a cup and a jug of water. The soldier told her to sit down, so she sat in the chair and then the soldier left.

Then the room was quiet for a moment and then she heard the sounds of gears shifting. She looked over to the semi and saw it transforming. This was the first time that Koda had seen the transformation of a Cybertronian. She watched in awe as the semi transformed into a tall, towering being, even taller than Ironhide.

The large bot bent down to come face to face with Koda. He muted his voice to a low level so as to not scare the girl. He looked the girl over, immediately noticing the girl's crimson eyes. He was actually surprised that the girl looked so young. He looked at her for a few more seconds and then spoke. "My name is Optimus Prime. And you are Dakoda Aria Ray."

Koda looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, but everyone calls me Koda." Optimus noticed that Koda seemed to be comfortable around him. "Alright Koda. Well, first I want to say that I am sorry that you have ended up in a situation like this." Koda nodded. "I know it couldn't be helped."

"Well Koda, you are right, it could not be helped. But there are things that have come up in the past 48 hours that have made all of this unavoidable. And you, unfortunately, are right in the middle of it."

"Ok ok, I can understand what you mean but I hardly know what is going on. I talked to Ironhide but he only gave me a bit of background information on you guys but didn't really give me any details. I was wondering if you were able to tell me more about this."

Optimus gave her a slight nod of his head to show a response and decided that an easier way to speak would be through the use of his holoform. With this thought in mind, Optimus transformed back into his alt form and then his holoform appeared up on the platform that Koda was on.

Koda was still slightly surprised with the transforming since she now watched for only the second time of a Cybertronian transforming. And when Optimus appeared next to her in his holoform, she jumped a bit, almost out of the chair.

He was a young man, looking no older than his early 30s. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, along with a mustache right above his upper lip. He was dressed to look like a trucker, which Koda thought would be something to suit him based on his alt form.

With Optimus standing across the table from where he sat, he was getting right down to business. "Now Koda, you want to find out more of what is going on and why you hav been taken into custody. I believe that in human terms, it is know as 'being read your rights' if I am not mistaken."

"That is usually when someone gets arrested by a police officer. But I guess you can put it that way. The rights being said can pretty much just you telling me why. So can you get to explaining Optimus?"

He nodded his head again to her and turned to lean back against the wall. It wasn't a normal mannerism for him but it was a place and time for things and now was not a time for things being put forth. And since there was a moment to simply relax with this girl, he decided to take his time to explain it in a greater detail. And Koda seemed to have gotten comfortable, showing that she knew that this was going to take some time.

And after a while of explain, Optimus concluded the information that she was requesting and then took a few moments to go silent, allowing for her to request any questions that she still had. And while sitting there for a few seconds, pondering, Koda right out spoke a question that wasn't too much relevant to the previous information. It was to something else almost entirely different.

"So what has happened with Sideswipe?"

With just that one question, Optimus was almost caught off guard but remained showing no real surprise by it. It was a question he had expected but to exactly say Sideswipe by name, it wasn't something that he had shared with her. He was actually surprised that she was showing concern for him which put further questions into his processor.

"Why are you curious as to Sideswipe and his condition? From what I had heard, you only had a small form of contact with him but did not even speak to him."

"Wrong. I did speak with Sides. We had a pretty long conversation. Well it seemed that way anyways. Besides, I feel very worried about him cause Ironhide told me that he was in bad condition. Please tell me how he is doing."

Koda was giving a bit of a begging look towards Optimus, her bright crimson eyes showing that she really wanted to know. Optimus let out a mechanical equivalent of a sigh and nodded his head once more. As he was to speak, there was a call over the intercom, addressing Optimus specifically.

**"OPTIMUS PRIME REPORT TO THE MEDICAL BAY IMMEDIATELY. SIDESWIPE HAS AWOKEN AND NEEDS TO BE RESTRAINED AND SPOKE TO."**

At the sound of Sideswipe's name, Koda immediately shot up out of the chair as Optimus' holoform vanished, expressing apologies and telling her to wait there. His engine started up and he immediately left the room, leaving Koda there alone to herself.

Even just being left alone, she was not going to just sit there with Sideswipe now awake. She felt a need to go see him. It was going to end the worrying she had for him to see with her own eyes that he was alright.

First thing she needed though was to find a way out of her room. The door was locked and could only be opened by a keypad on the outside, or so she thought. Koda remembered from a minute ago when Optimus made it out of the room. She quickly came up with a plan and a minute later, she was bolting down the stairway from the platform and heading for the door.

Coming up to it, she looked around the walls and edges of the door. Not seeing any way to get out but noticing that the door wasn't soundproof from hearing sounds from the other side. It got her the idea that was to start her plan.

Knocking and banging loudly on the door near the edge crack, she called out to whoever was outside, knowing that pople would not just leave her to be in there alone, especially unsupervised and technically being a prisoner.

"Hey! Anyone out there?!"

After a few seconds, she heard a voice from an unfamiliar soldier that called back to her. "Who's in there?"

"It's Dakoda Aria Ray! I was speaking with Optimus Prime but then he was called away and I was left here alone!" It was part of her plan to try and sound innocent and knowing that she was suppose to be guarded, she used that to her advantage. "I was told that I wasn't suppose to be left alone! Do you think you could let me out?!"

There was silence for a few seconds and then she heard the response of the soldier. "Alright. I'm going to open the door but you will have to stand back back from the door for safety. I will escort you back to your room."

It was going exactly as planned. Koda took back a few steps and waited for the door to open. When it did open, a young soldier, who was actually female, which Koda was a bit surprised about stood in the doorway. And taking a second look at her, Koda noticed that she didn't look to be a soldier but actually a mechanic.

Koda knew that she was going to feel sorry for doing this but as the woman stepped into the room, Koda moved quickly to the side and sprinted right past her. She took a fast bolt out the door as the woman turned and yelled at her to stop. "Hey wait! Stop!"

As Koda ran, the woman took off after her and she was surprisingly fast. Koda was now acting as a runaway. And with that motivation, she knew there was now no turning back. Sprinting down the hall, she moved past several soldiers who took notice of her and the woman chasing after her.

As they recognized who Koda was, they headed on after her and called out for a lock down. She didn't think that things were going this far to catch her. And she also had no idea where she was going as she took a turn down a hallway.

Cutting her way through some rooms, one that looked like the cafeteria, she leaped over some tables and pushed off from them, sending them back against the people that were chasing her. Once she looked back, she noticed that she had attracted quite a bit of attention and not good either.

Making a bolt through the nearest door, she placed a hand to the keypad and sent a bolt of electricity through it as the door slammed shut and she locked it so no one could access it. Smirking at the work she had done, Koda took off again, running down more and more hallways.

She had no clue where she was going but felt like each turn she made took her closer to her goal. Her feeling was made to be right as she heard the cry of a voice that sounded familiar to her. It made Koda stop right in her tracks. It was Sideswipe's voice and she could hear it as both near and far.

Koda looked around to try and find exactly where it was coming from. While she looked, soldiers were coming up the hallway she had come from, almost right behind her. Her eyes widened and then she took off running again in an unknown direction.

The direction she took lead her down a very large hall to where she saw some soldiers gathered in an open doorway. Also what she noticed from the doorway was a familiar large black form that she knew was Ironhide. It gave her a sense of happiness to see him and knew that in some way she felt safe.

Koda though cam to a stop when she noticed that he was busy and preoccupied with another large form. The form was struggling as Ironhide tried to hold it back. Koda also heard another voice, that of a gruff old man yelling at Ironhide to hold him still. She was hearing a bark of commotion from Ironhide and several others but she only payed attention to the more familiar voices.

"Ironhide, Optimus keep a hold of him!"

"What do ya think we're doing Ratchet?!"

"Just hold him while I get the sedative!"

"Just be quick about it!"

With the voices and the yelling, she recognized the name Ratchet as one of the other Autobots that Sideswipe had mentioned. Koda tried to get closer but keep herself being hidden from the soldiers. Once she got close enough to the doorway to see inside, she was completely shocked.

Ironhide was attempting to hold down and restraint Sideswipe on a large medical table which was damaged quite a bit. The rest of the room was also damaged quite a lot. Optimus was standing on the other side of the table, also trying to hold Sideswipe down. There was a large, yellow coloured bot in the corner, getting things together, like he was looking for something. Koda guessed that it was Ratchet.

As Koda watched the scene, she didn't notice two soldiers that had come up behind her. It was too late for her to escape once they had grabbed her. They quickly restrained her and held her against her struggling. And even with them overpowering her, she was still putting up a fight, letting out a loud cry for help for those she felt would.

"IRONHIDE! SIDESWIPE! HELP!"

Even as one of the soldiers covered up Koda's mouth to keep her from saying more, the one response that came from Koda caught everyone's attention in the room, especially Ironhide and Sideswipe.

Sideswipe stopped struggling against Ironhide, hearing his name and recognizing the already familiar voice that he had only heard before. He tired to get up to find the source and Ironhide didn't try to restrain him, seeing that he also recognized the voice. Optimus had too and immediately saw the soldiers restraining Koda, whom he had last remembered leaving back in his room.

Sideswipe, still injured quickly moved to a sitting position on the medical table, calling out to the voice that he didn't know who it belonged to. "Shadow!" Ironhide knew immediately that Sideswipe might have tried to act and was going to attempt to retrain him again from sitting up. But his optics laid onto Koda's struggling form and he knew that this was wrong.

Koda started to struggle even more once Sideswipe had acknowledge her by name. With her arms being restrained, she focused into her hands and arms a large amount of energy and sent it out in an explosive shock wave, knocking away the two soldiers that were holding her back.

She called out to both Ironhide and Sidewipe again as more soldiers came to her to attempt to hold her down. But now something had changed in Koda, almost like she snapped. Her crimson eyes glowed a red that was signature of Decepticons and sparks flew out from her palms.

Ironhide noticed the immediate change probably before anyone else and knew that everyone in the room would go against what he was going to do, even he himself would go against it. It pained him to do this but he called out right to Optimus. "Prime. Hold back Sideswipe and Ratchet, get him sedated." He then turned his attention to the soldiers that were attempting to apprehend Koda. "Fleshies get back form her! I'll deal with this..."

All the soldiers stopped and moved to take several steps back, most retreating into the Med Bay. They knew that Ironhide was getting serious and possibly dangerous as he stepped forward.

What he was about to do was something that would probably land him in bigger trouble than anything else he has done while here on earth. Optimus would be angry at him but he would deal with it later.

And then as Ironhide stepped forward, the cannons on both his arms whirled to life and both became pointed at Koda as he spoke in a serious tone. "Stand down Shadow before I kill you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Koda: Well now that is just scary...<strong>

**Sides: You got yourself into quite a bit of trouble for Ironhide to point his cannons at you.**

**Koda: LOOK WHO'S TALKING AND NOT HELPING ME!**

**Sides: NOT MY FAULT RATCHET AND PRIME ARE HOLDING ME DOWN!**

**Koda: WELL GET AWAY FROM THEM AND HELP ME!**

**Sides: ARE YOU GLITCHING IN THE PROCESSOR YOU LITTLE-**

**KRay: *shoves the both of them into a soundproof room and locks it* While they settle their problems, you readers can wait to see where this ends up going. Find out what happens between Ironhide and Koda in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! R&R**


End file.
